


Letters to My Love

by GoddessOfAries



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, One Shot, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfAries/pseuds/GoddessOfAries
Summary: Once a month you’re able to write a message on your skin, and it will show up in the same place on your soulmate. Kara doesn’t realize just how close her soulmate is.(Yes, I got this idea from Tik Tok...)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 471





	Letters to My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at a one-shot, and it got kinda out of control... I meant to write like 20 pages or so, but it quickly turned into 60+... But that's okay, because I think this one is really cute, and it turned out well.
> 
> Let me know what you little gremlins think! :D  
> -Aries

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Karaaaaa… Happy birthday to you!”

The cacophony of voices sang around the room, Kara laughing and smiling as she looked around at her family and friends. Everyone cheered at the end of the song, Kara clapping along with them. Eliza gave her daughter a tight hug, kissing her on the cheek. 

James and Winn whooped and hollered while Alex and Maggie got into a ‘who can clap the loudest’ competition. Kara thanked everyone as they cheered, her cheeks dusted pink at all the attention. “Thank you guys, seriously! I’m so glad you could all make it- now please, let’s have some cake.”

Kara went to lean forward to blow out the candles that were in the shape of ‘21’, but Winn quickly stopped her. “Wait, wait, wait! What about your wish?!” Kara scoffed at the childish tradition of making a wish on your birthday. She hadn’t actually done that for many years now, always more interested in the cake than the wish.

“I’ve got all I want right here,” Kara said, gesturing to her family. Winn playfully frowned, crossing his arms. “That’s a lame excuse. Come on, just think about it for a moment. You don’t have to tell us; we all know that’s bad luck!”

Kara rolled her eyes, but she chuckled at the light hearted jokes. She decided to take a moment and think about something she wanted. Kara hadn’t been lying when she said she had everything she wanted right there; she had a family, friends, a job, and a well-established super-career as Supergirl. There was nothing else to want.

Of course there was that underlying wish that Kara’s soulmate was old enough to write back to her, but everyone knew that’d been her wish ever since she could understand the concept of the bond that soulmates have.

As soon as someone turned 21 they had the ability to write a message on their skin, and their soulmate could find that message in the same spot on their own body. Of course it didn’t work if the soulmate was under the age of 21, and you’d be considered unlucky if you had to actually wait.

Instead of focusing on the anxiety in the pit of her stomach, Kara decided to make a wish that one day she’d be able to get a dog or some sort of pet. The wish made her chuckle, feeling silly as she bent forward to blow the sarcastic request through the flames of the candles.

Once the candles were blown out, everyone cheering around the room, Kara quickly removed them from the large double chocolate cake. She licked the frosting off before tossing them into the sink while Eliza cut the cake.

Kara of course got the largest piece, which she happily scooped ice cream on top of before digging in. Everyone else got their piece, a loud drone of chatter filling the room as the party continued. Kara grabbed her second alcoholic drink of the night, easily pulling the top off.

Alex noticed her grab the drink, smirking. “Easy there, Kara… Don’t want to get too drunk on your first night being legal.” Kara giggled at the joke, knowing damn well that her alien metabolism would make it so she couldn’t even feel a buzz. She just liked the fruity taste of the wine cooler.

The party continued on, Kara stuffing her face with some more cake and ice cream as she chatted with Winn about work. Shortly after all the cake was eaten and cleaned up, Eliza called everyone into the living room. “Time for presents, guys!”

Kara excitedly trotted into the room, tossing herself over the back of the couch to sit in her favorite spot. She tucked her legs under her, blowing wild blonde hair out of her face as she waited for everyone else to file into their own seats.

Of course Kara knew that her birthday wasn’t supposed to be all about presents, but it was defiantly a bonus when someone got her something. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing someone cared about her as much as she cared about them.

Eliza stayed standing so she could hand Kara the presents, taking a picture with a small disposable camera as Kara opened the first small box. It was from James, and it looked to be a new journal and fancy pens for Kara’s work.

She gasped at the gift, thanking James profusely. James smiled and waved her thanks off, mentioning how he remembered Kara complaining about her current notebook starting to fall apart with how much she used it.

Next was Alex and Maggie’s gift; it was a very expensive bottle of scotch. “It’s very smooth and has an earthy flavor, so we thought you might like it, even if you can’t get the full effect,” Alex explained as Kara opened the present. Kara smiled at the thoughtful gift, thanking her sister and future sister-in-law.

Winn’s gift was a book about multiple famous reporters and how their most well-known articles got them into the big leagues. Kara thanked Winn, giving him a huge hug. Winn wheezed that she was crushing him after a moment, Kara quickly dropping him and apologizing with a blush.

As the chuckles around the room died down Eliza stepped forward with the last gift- her gift. It was a long, thin box that looked like it could hold a necklace. Kara had a suspicion she knew what it was as she took it from her mother, feeling how light it was.

Unwrapping the box and taking the top off Kara’s intuition had been right; A simple blue marker fit snuggly inside the box. It was a very expensive brand, sold specifically to write notes to your soulmate. Kara carefully took the marker out of the box, looking up at her mother with grateful tears in her eyes.

She stood from her seat and gave Eliza a silent hug. “Thank you, mom… I promise you’ll be the first to know if they write anything.” Eliza sniffled in Kara’s ear, obviously crying a little. “I wish nothing but the best for you.”

The two women pulled away, Eliza ducking off to the side to grab a glass of water and to secretly wipe at her eyes. Kara closed her gift box and stuffed it into her back pocket, making a mental note to keep it close at all times. “Thank you everyone, I loved the gifts so much. I’ll be sure to tell you how the scotch tastes, guys,” Kara smiled to her sister and Maggie.

The party shifted into a much more relaxed tone now that all the planed events were out of the way. Someone turned on a movie for the background while everyone chatted. Eliza managed to stop crying, coming back to give her daughter one last side hug before she joined into a conversation with James.

Kara sat off to the side, watching everyone silently with a small smile on her face. She couldn’t be any happier with where she was in life. Her friends were like her family, and her family was everything to her. 

The next few years where Kara would be able to talk with this new mystery person that would eventually be probably one of the most stressful parts of Kara’s life, but she knew that with her family she’d be able to do it. How hard could it be? Getting to know a complete stranger by writing on yourself once a month… Easy peasy.

As Kara pulled the small marker box out of her back pocket to look at it once again she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the notification to see it was her police-scanner app. There was a robbery happening a few blocks north of the apartment.

Of course something just _had_ to happen on her birthday. Kara sighed heavily, closing her phone and sliding it into her pocket as she stood. Alex caught her eye from across the room, understanding her look.

Kara moved over to her Alex and Maggie, showing them the notification. “Go ahead, the party will be here when you get back,” Alex said softly, knowing Kara was bummed that she had to work. Kara gave her sister a grateful look, quickly going to her room to change into her uniform.

She took the box out of her back pocket and carefully set it on her bedside table. “…I’ll write them tonight,” Kara mumbled to herself.

In a blur of motion Kara was changed into her tight blue suit, the techy fabric covering her entire body. She was just finishing clipping on her cape as she strolled out of the room. Her mother stopped her before she could step onto the balcony, giving her a hug.

“Be safe out there,” Eliza whispered. Kara smiled into the hug, nodding before she made her way onto the balcony. Winn and James called their goodbyes right before Kara took off.

She flew high into the sky, doing a slow 360 in place to get her bearings before heading in the direction of the robbery. She could hear the gunfire and yelling before she could even see the building. Easily pushing to go faster, Kara landed on the ground just in front of the bank.

There were already police cruisers in front of the bank, but none of the officers had gone inside yet. Kara landed softly next to one of the cops that held a megaphone, who looked to be in charge. “What’s going on?” She asked, eyeing the bank before looking to the female officer.

“There’s about six of them, and they’ve got hostages at gun point… You got this?” The female officer looked nervous, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “Of course; I’ll send the hostages out as soon as I can,” Kara replied easily.

Her calmness and confidence seemed to relax the officer. Kara moved past the barrier of cars and awaiting officers as she almost casually strolled into the bank. As soon as she stepped into the doors she heard the sounds of guns going off.

It felt as if someone was throwing hollow golf balls at her in quick succession. The impact wasn’t painful, but she could feel the pressure against her chest. Kara spotted the first robber up on a balcony that lined the second story.

She grabbed the closest thing to her- a large potted tree –and threw it at the man as if it was a boomerang. The pot smashed against the man before he could duck, knocking him back and out of Kara’s direct line of sight.

Stepping into the bank further, Kara could see the next robber aiming his gun at a group of tellers on the floor. She inhaled deeply before blowing out, using her super breath to knock the man back. She flew forward to pick up the robber, grabbing him by the harness and tossing him at the next bad guy.

Their bodies smacked together, both of them going down like sacks of flour. “Hey!” A voice screamed from across the lobby. Kara turned to see another robber- his facemask was pulled up so Kara could see his handle bar mustache –holding a terrified looking woman as a body shield.

Kara froze, holding her hands out as she eyed the gun that was being held to the woman’s head. “Put the gun down, sir! There’s no need to harm an innocent person,” Kara called to the robber. She started to crouch as if she was going to kneel down on the ground in surrender.

Handle bar man seemed to think she was giving in, visibly relaxing his hand holding the gun. Kara took that split second to use her laser vision, hitting the gun. The man yelled in pain, tossing the melted gun to the ground.

Realizing his only weapon was now useless, handle bar man shoved the woman away and started to sprint in the opposite direction, towards the back of the bank. Kara flew through the air, grabbing the man from under the armpits and lifting him up into the air.

She got all the way to the ceiling, which was a good twenty feet in the air, before throwing the man down. He screamed, crashing into a desk. It broke under his weight, the man landing flat on his back. Kara, satisfied that the man wasn’t going to get up for at least a few minutes, started to look around for the last two robbers.

The sound of a saw running in the distance caught her attention. They must be in the back, working on the safe. The hostages were already starting to run out the door, so Kara felt confident enough to go after the last two. She landed heavily on the ground, knees bending from the impact before jogging to the back of the bank. 

Walking down a hallway, Kara followed the sound of the saw. She had just stepped into the very back room when suddenly a figure attempted to strike down on her from the side. Instinctively Kara put her arm up to block the hit.

The gun that had been swung like a baseball bat bent around Kara’s arm like it was made of putty. Kara twisted her arm so she could grab onto the bent metal and yank it out of the robber’s hands. With her free hand she struck her palm out, hitting the figure directly in the chest.

They went flying, slamming into the concrete wall behind them. The wall cracked and broke away, the robber seemingly knocked out and stuck. Kara unbent the gun away from her arm, tossing it to the ground before moving on.

The room she was in had a set of stairs that led down to the safe it seemed, so Kara easily followed the path. She had been right, seeing a figure kneeling in front of the massive safe door, trying to grind through the dead bolts.

The saw was so loud that he didn’t hear Kara walk right up to him. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, tossing him up so he smacked against the ceiling before falling to the ground, limp. Kara looked around the room for any more robbers, but couldn’t hear or see anyone else.

Satisfied with her work, Kara picked up the man, tossing him over her shoulder like a sack of flour. She trotted upstairs to see the cops had just reached the back room with their guns drawn. Some of the officers that Kara had worked with before greeted her fondly as they lowered their weapons.

“This was the last of them… Any more hostages?” Kara asked as she led the way out of the back room. “Everyone got out safe and sound thanks to you, Supergirl,” one of the officers replied. Kara looked back to smile sweetly to the older gentleman.

She grabbed another unconscious robber on the ground as the group left, tossing them onto EMT gurneys as she left the building. Kara waited for another hour before she felt comfortable enough to leave the scene, watching the ambulances with all the criminals leave the sight with an armed escort.

Kara flew home easily, landing on her balcony softly. Everyone was still in the living room enjoying the party. They all greeted her fondly, cheering her on for her heroics. Kara smiled wide at the support, waving them off as she went to change back into her regular clothes.

Her eyes landed on the small thin box on her night stand, eyes narrowing at the gift. Now wasn’t the time. She’d write to them in the morning or something, just in case the party ran late and they were asleep.

**********

Apparently there was never a right time to write to Kara’s soul mate. Every time she thought about the marker sitting next to her bed she’d always make an excuse. She’d either be too tired, or was too busy with both her jobs to actually do anything.

In reality Kara knew that she was just procrastinating. She was nervous about meeting this new person. What if they didn’t respond? What if they weren’t twenty-one yet? Would she actually like this person, or would she end up hating their personality?

All these questions kept popping up in Kara’s mind as she actively ignored the marker by her bed. It’d been two weeks since her birthday and she hadn’t even touched the box. Her mother and sister kept nagging her to just write something simple to them, but every time Kara got close to the box she felt sick.

Tonight wasn’t any better. Kara’s brain had been extra active about writing her soulmate. She thought that maybe going to bed early that night would help her mind relax, but it only made it worse. It was well past midnight, and she was still tossing and turning.

Kara tried to ignore the small box on her night stand, but as she turned onto her side her eyes locked onto the gift. Would her brain shut up if she just wrote something simple? Just like her sister said, “It didn’t have to be your entire life story. Just say hello or something!”

Groaning, Kara moved to pick up the box. She sat up on her butt, pulling the lid off the box and tossing it onto the thick comforter she was under. Pulling out the dark blue marker, Kara tossed the other half of the box before uncapping it.

She flipped the cap to clip it to the top of the marker before pressing the palm of her left hand flat against her knee, hovering the felt tip over the top of her hand. She was just about the press the marker against her skin when she suddenly pulled away.

What was Kara going to say? A simple “Hello” seemed stupid. She’d been waiting twenty-one years to speak to this person, and she wouldn’t get to write back to them for another month after this! She’d need to start off with something strong, to really grab their attention.

But what if she came off too strong? What if they didn’t like someone who was bold and assertive? That was the definition of Kara; she knew what she wanted, and how exactly to get it. Nothing could stop her when she set her mind to something.

Kara stared at the top of her hand for almost an hour, marker hovering ominously. She sighed and moved the marker away for the hundredth time, still trying to figure out what to say. She almost moved to put the cap back on the marker and just put it away, but Kara knew that if she did that then she’d never write to her soulmate.

With a deep breath Kara moved the marker back over her hand, pressing the felt tip against her skin.

_’Hey, is anyone there?’_

Kara threw the marker across the bed as soon as she dotted her question mark.

Shit… Shit, shit, shit. She really did it?! Holy shit! Did she seriously start off with _that_?! Of all the things she could have said… The blue marker faded into her skin magically, as if it was a text message that had been sent.

Kara groaned and fell back onto her mattress. Well, there was no going back now. She’d have to live with those being the first words she said to her soulmate. 

Hopefully they had a sense of humor.

**********

Kara almost didn’t even notice the red pen on the back of her hand. It was curled into a fist as she reeled back to punch the weird lizard man in the snout. The creature fell backwards into the disgusting smelling water, Kara stumbling backwards to put distance between them.

She’d been asked by the DEO to deal with this mutated scientist who now lived in the rain filled sewers, terrorizing the workers that had to come down here to fix broken lines. Kara had written her soulmate not even twelve hours ago, but she hadn’t noticed that they had written back.

Kara pulled her dripping hand up, squinting at the slightly smudged ink.

_’I was beginning to think you didn’t exist.’_

What? What did that mean? Of course she existed!

Kara wasn’t able to think on the words for much longer, feeling the tail of the lizard-man smack her in the face harshly. She fell backwards into the dirty rain water, feeling the uncomfortable pressure of getting hit in the face.

Stumbling out of the water, Kara’s focused shifted back to the matter at hand. She battled with the creature some more, struggling to get his slippery body under control. Eventually, after many more smacks to the face and body, Kara was able to grab onto his tattered lab coat and throw him into a wall.

The man’s lizard head broke through the pipe and buried itself in the dirt surrounding them, knocking him out cold. Kara was gasping for breath, dripping wet and covered in leaves and mud. She had to unstick her water-filled boot from the sediment at the bottom of the sewer, wrinkling her nose at the squelching sound it made.

After she cuffed the lizard man and pulled him out of the sewer, Kara took him to the awaiting DEO squadron that was just outside of the manhole cover she went down into. They helped her load the creature into the back of the transport hovercraft before she flew off to meet them back at HQ.

Kara glanced back down at the now half-gone writing on her hand as she traveled, trying to decipher anything else out from the simple message. The writing wasn’t feminine or masculine from what she could tell. It was just simple red pen, like when a teacher would grade a test.

Was her soulmate a teacher? No, red pens weren’t made specifically for teachers, that was a dumb question. Kara huffed in frustration, landing heavily onto the ground as she made her way into the DEO building.

By now she was dry from her flight, but she could still smell the disgusting scent of sewers all over her super suit and hair. Despite having been in water for forty-five minutes all Kara wanted to do was soak in a hot bath.

Alex was waiting for her as she walked into the building, standing with her arms crossed behind her as usual. She was wearing her DEO uniform, her auburn hair brushed stylishly backwards. “Heard it was a successful mission,” Alex smiled to her sister, but paused when she noticed her disgruntled frown.

“Is everything okay?” She looked concerned, eyeing her sister up and down. Kara gestured for Alex to follow her into an empty room. Once they were alone, she silently showed Alex her hand. Kara felt a little guilty about not being able to tell her mom first, but her mind was too troubled to grip onto the guilt currently.

Alex gasped as she looked at the writing. Excitedly she grabbed Kara’s wrist and yanked her forward a little to read the writing a little better. Her eyebrows crinkled together as she worked out the worn message.

“What does that mean?... Did you write them first?” Alex looked up from Kara’s hand, letting it go. Kara dropped her arm limply, frowning. “I did. All I said was hello last night. I noticed they wrote back, but that’s all I got. I’ve got no idea what they mean.”

Kara could feel her frustration building. This wasn’t at all what she imagined her first response would be like. She shouldn’t have procrastinated for so long, now she’d have to wait longer into next month to write back.

Her sister seemed to see the frustration on her face, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’ll be okay. You’ve got plenty of time to talk with this person and get to know them. I know it’s hard when it’s not love at first message… Remember when me and Maggie first started talking?”

How could Kara not? Alex had always imagined herself with a man all her life, so when she found out that Maggie was a woman she had a really tough time dealing with it. She didn’t talk with Maggie for almost a year, until finally she decided to trust the universe and wrote Maggie back.

Kara sighed heavily, letting her eyes flutter close. She felt exhausted both mentally and physically. “You’re right… I just need to be patient.” Alex hummed softly, pulling her sister into a tight hug. “Let’s go get pot stickers with mom tonight, okay? We can talk about it and think of something for you to say next month.”

**********

The next few weeks passed by slowly. Kara impatiently waited for the days to pass before she could write her soulmate back on the 7th of next month. She had told herself to not get too antsy, but that didn’t stop Kara from staying up till midnight on the 6th to write on her hand.

_’Oh… Well here I am!  
Did I make you wait long?’_

Kara had deduced that her soulmate was probably a little older than her. By how many years or months she had no idea, but it was obvious it was long enough to make her soulmate doubt that they were paired with someone else.

Setting her blue marker back on its spot next to her bed, Kara laid down and cuddled into her pillows. She’d have to wait for her soul mate to write back at some point. Just before Kara relaxed completely she remembered a trick Eliza had taught her long ago.

Pulling out the brand new journal she’d gotten for her birthday- she’d yet to use it, trying to preserve its newness for as long as possible –opening it up to the first page. She took her blue marker and wrote down her opening line.

Searching her apartment, Kara found the closest thing to a red pen she had; a darker red colored pencil that was randomly on her coffee table. She wrote down what her soulmate said under the opening line, then added her most recent message in blue.

Finishing off the messages with specific dates, Kara closed the journal, setting the book under her marker and the colored pencil. Content with her log-keeping, Kara got comfortable in bed again. She closed her eyes, hoping that her soul mate would respond as fast as they had last time.

Unfortunately, Kara’s hopes hadn’t come true. Her soulmate waited till the morning of the 8th before they responded. Kara was at work at CatCo, audibly gasping when she noticed the red pen on the inside of her wrist.

_’Let’s just say I turned 21 a few years ago…  
What’s your name?’_

Kara felt guilt sink deep into her stomach. She knew she couldn’t help her age, but she still felt bad that her soulmate had to deal with such bad luck. It must have been agonizing having to wait that long. Kara wasn’t surprised that they had doubted her existence.

Chewing the inside of her cheek, she stared at the message for a long time. The article she had been working on was long forgotten. Her eyes traced along the curvy, bold lettering. She was so focused on studying the message that she didn’t notice that Cat Grant was calling her name.

“Keira?... Keira?! Ke- Wait, no… Kara?!” Baby blue yes snapped up to look at the older blonde woman standing in front of her desk. “Oh, uh… I’m sorry, Ms. Grant,” Kara sat up straighter, pushing her glasses further onto her nose, “Do you need something?”

Cat stared at Kara with narrowed eyes, searching her face before looking down at the writing on her wrist. Her scrutinizing eyes widened slightly, realizing why her employee looked so dazed. “Oh… Is it your birthday today?”

Kara tried to not frown too noticeably, feeling a little insulted that the woman she worked very close with didn’t even know when her birthday was. Although she did have to chalk it up to Cat being Cat. It wasn’t anything personal.

“Uh, no. That was two months ago. This is only their second response,” Kara explained awkwardly. She pulled her wrist off of the desk, placing her hands in her lap. Cat hummed in understanding before her attention switched back to the original reason she needed Kara.

“Well Anyways…”

**********

This time Kara didn’t stay up till midnight to write her soulmate back. Although that was her original plan. She had just been so tired from a specifically long mission with the DEO that she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Her alarm went off at 7AM, causing Kara to jolt out of bed rather unceremoniously. She realized that the alarm that had been going off was the ‘you’re supposed to be at work right now’ alarm she’d set for herself when she first started to work for CatCo.

Kara started to cuss loudly as she bolted from bed. In a blur of motion, she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her work stuff. She was just about to launch off of her balcony when something stopped her.

Her soulmate was still waiting for her response, unable to write her again until Kara wrote back; there were rules about double-messaging someone. Kara looked back into her apartment, at the ajar door to her bedroom. She could just write something when she got to work, there was no point in grabbing the special marker. Kara turned back to jump off the balcony…

She arrived at work shortly after, special blue marker safely tucked in the breast pocket of her button up. Kara had landed in the back of CatCo, jogging to the front and up to her office floor. It was 7:25am by the time she flounced down into her desk chair.

Winn gave her an odd look from where he sat, eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at her disheveled form. Kara ignored him, pushing her glasses back up her nose as she looked at her reflection in her black computer screen. Her hair was a windblown mess, half of it having fallen out of her up-do.

After fixing her hair and finally turning on her computer, Kara glanced around the office. No one seemed to notice that she’d arrived twenty-five minutes late. Cat wasn’t even there, probably at some meeting for the morning.

Feeling like it was safe enough to finally pull out her blue marker, Kara hunched down over the back of her hand. She was wearing long sleeves and didn’t want to risk that her soulmate was also wearing long sleeves today.

_’I’m Kara Danvers. What about you? What’s your name?  
Sorry I made you wait for so long, I only just turned 21 a few months ago.’_

Kara watched everything except the word ‘Danvers’ disappear into her skin. Right, no last names… There were a lot of unwritten rules to writing your soulmate. The biggest ones were no locations, no plans to meet up, and no last names.

It enforced these rules for everyone differently. For Kara, the ink didn’t seep into her skin to show that part of the message was left out. For Alex the ink of her pen or marker would literally drip off of her skin like a droplet of water. Eliza mentioned that when she tried giving Alex’s late dad her address the ink started to burn and itch like an allergic reaction. She had to wash it off, and there were hives on her knee for three days.

Huffing at the universes stupid way of making her have to wait even longer, Kara stood and went to the bathroom to wash off her unsent surname. Once the marker was gone, Kara returned to her desk. She finally started to get to work, turning on her computer.

The large televisions that were situated around the bullpen were all silently displaying different news channels, closed captions at the bottom of every screen. Kara just so happened to glance up at one of the TV’s while walking to her desk, blinking was she saw herself looking right back at her.

Well, not herself, but Supergirl. The news station was telling some story about her most recent success at stopping the next city-destroying-disaster from happening. Kara had been Supergirl ever since she was eighteen, but it was still a surprise to see her own face on the news almost constantly.

Kara was so distracted with the TV that she didn’t notice the red pen on her palm until she looked down to reach for a pen from one of her cup holders to start writing down her agenda for the week on her desk calendar.

The red pen was more surprising than seeing Kara’s face on the news. She visibly flinched, at first jumping to the conclusion that she was bleeding. Kara quickly process that it would be very hard for her to bleed before then realizing that the redness was just pen ink.

The message had been written on the palm of Kara’s hand, almost as if her soulmate has secretly written it. What was her soulmate doing right now? Maybe they were at work, too, and they didn’t want to get caught talking to her?

_’That’s a very adorable name.  
I’m Lena, it’s lovely to finally talk to you.  
So, what do you do for work, Kara?’_

Kara didn’t know what made her stomach flutter more; seeing that her soulmate was a woman, or seeing her name written out in her soulmates handwriting. It didn’t bother Kara one bit that Lena was another woman- if anything she’d been secretly hoping for something like this, considering she preferred women over men.

Lena… What a wonderful name. The only Lena that Kara knew was that Luthor woman. She’d never met Lena Luthor before considering the hostilities their families had with one another; her brother had a famous hatred for Clark, so Kara figured it’d be best to stay away from that family.

She did, however, see Lena Luthor on the news before; she was very beautiful, and Kara found herself disappointed that such a sweet looking woman was tied to such a negative name.

Wait.

What if Kara’s soulmate _was_ Lena Luthor?! 

No. There was no way. 

The universe didn’t have that terrible of a sense of humor. It was impossible for her to be paired up with someone who quite possibly could hate her as much as Lex Luthor hates Clark Kent.

Kara took the stray thought and threw it to the back of her brain, feeling secure enough that her soulmate was not Lena Luthor. They just happened to share a first name, that was all…

Pulling out her phone, Kara took a picture of her palm before quickly putting it back in her desk drawer. She wanted the picture not only as a reminder to write the response down in her journal at home, but also as something to remember such a turn-table moment.

Lena seemed to be actually opening up, and Kara found herself looking forward for next month.

**********

Kara woke up to her regular alarm at 6am, blinking through the sleep in her eyes. She groaned, turning off the alarm as she slumped back into bed. Kara was too comfortable to want to get up, closing her eyes to try and get a few more minutes of sleep.

Five minutes later Kara’s alarm went off again. She groaned even louder, sitting up to turn off the second alarm. This one had _’Write to Lena’_ flashing across the screen. Oh, that’s right. It’d been a month since she found out her soulmates name.

Of course Kara had called her mom that afternoon to tell her the good news; Eliza started screaming so loud that some of the people around Kara gave her weird looks as she yanked the cellphone away from her ear.

Turning off her alarm, Kara quickly scooted to the edge of her bed. She was now wide awake, grabbing her blue marker to write something to Lena. She looked back at what Lena has said the month before in her journal, remembering her question.

_’Good morning! It’s 6am where I am, yikes.  
I’m an online news reporter, to answer your question from last month. What do you do for a living?’_

Before Kara got up to get ready for work, she wrote down her reply in the journal in blue before closing the book. The first thing Kara did was she took a shower, washing her hair with her favorite fruity shampoo.

She was still in a towel as she started to brush her teeth, dancing along to some music she had playing off a speaker in the background. Kara looked into the mirror just in time to see the red letters appear on the top of her forearm.

Forgetting that she had toothpaste in her mouth, Kara’s gasp of excitement quickly turned into sputtering coughs as she automatically spat all the foaming paste into the sink. She coughed painfully, her throat burning from the sudden bombardment of mint.

It took multiple minutes and almost an entire gallon of gargled water before Kara was able to be mildly comfortable. She cleared her throat, sniffling as the last of her involuntary tears dripped off her eyelashes. 

Wiping the salty drips off of her cheeks Kara raised her forearm to see what Lena had to say in reply to Kara’s message earlier that morning.

_’It’s also about 6 where I am. So we’re in the same time zone? That makes things much easier.  
A reporter, huh?... It won’t let me ask about some of the articles you wrote; The pen keeps ‘running out of ink’. It knows I’m trying to figure out who you are ;). No cheating, I guess.  
I’m a scientist to put it simply. I run a company that deals with genetics.’_

The message took up about a quarter of Kara’s forearm. She grinned at the winking face, giggling a little. If only she could answer Lena’s question indirectly, but the universe knew all the tricks in the book already.

A scientist and a CEO? Wow, she really had a career going for her! Kara felt pride for the woman that she hardly knew, happy to see that she seemed to be very successful. She could already feel the connection between Lena and herself growing, her instincts to protect her loved ones becoming noticeable.

Now all Kara had to do was wait for next month to respond to Lena, a slew of questions already pouring into her mind. She’d have to write them down, so she didn’t forget them.

**********

Unfortunately, Kara wasn’t able to write back to Lena on the 7th. In fact, it was already the 10th and she still hadn’t written her. But Kara had good reasoning for that; Acrata, National Cities newest big-bad villain has been having a field day in wreaking havoc for the past five days.

Currently Kara was leaned over the edge of a sky scraper, gripping onto Nia’s- Dreamer’s –wrist for dear life. Dreamer was Supergirl’s newest understudy; she’d been helping Kara deal with Acrata for the past few days, but today they seemed to be getting their ass kicked.

Kara let out a grunt of effort as she pulled Nia up and back onto the roof they had chased Acrata up to. What they didn’t realize was that Acrata had purposefully fled to this roof, having set it up with percussive blasts that knocked Nia over the edge.

Acrata had gotten away, using her teleporting powers to disappear into the night. Kara tried to see where she possibly could have gone, but protecting Nia was too important to ignore. As soon as her sidekick was safely up on the roof again, Kara attempted to scan around the surrounding buildings.

From this roof top Kara couldn’t see anything. “Crap,” She whispered under her breath, subconsciously putting her hands on her hips in disappointment as she looked around. Nia appeared next to her, still panting and looking a little beat up from the sudden rush of action.

“Maybe if you fly up?” Nia offered, wincing as she moved to grip a painful stitch in her side. Kara sighed heavily, shaking her head as she turned her attention to the younger hero. “No, it’s too late… We need to get you back to the DEO; you’re not looking too hot.”

Nia nodded in silent agreement, leaning down to rest her free hand on her bent knees. Her face was pale, obviously spooked from almost falling off the roof top. Kara’s chest swelled with pity, knowing how scary it was to have your first near-death experience.

Stepping closer, Kara put a hand on the back of Nia’s shoulder to try and comfort her. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I’ll fly us back, and we’ll be safe again.” Her sidekick looked up to her gratefully, giving Kara a small nod.

She picked Nia up bridal style, smoothly launching up into the air. Kara made sure not to fly too fast, keeping in mind that Nia was hurt and still new to being flown around like this.

The two made it back to the DEO, Kara taking Nia to the medical wing to get her injuries checked out. While the doctors were checking her out Alex appeared in the doorway. She had a frown on her face, brown eyes looking between the disheveled heroes.

“How are you doing, Dreamer?” Alex asked in her usual authoritative voice. Nia looked up, visibly wincing as she acknowledged her mistakes. Kara had told her not to run after Acrata, but Nia was so focused on catching her that she didn’t stop to think that there would be a trap somewhere. Now they were here, and Acrata was god knows where.

“I’m sorry, guys… I should of foreseen this or something-“ Nia was looking awkwardly down at her hands, regret clear on her features. Kara interrupted her by tapping her leg with her knuckles. “Don’t beat yourself up, Dreamer. We’ll get her next time, okay? Mistakes happen, and you don’t always get the bad guy on the first try.”

Alex moved farther into the room, meeting her sister’s eyes. Kara gave her a stern ‘say something’ look. “She’s right, Dreamer. What’s important here is that you’re okay. Nothing’s broken or anything, right?” Alex looked over to the doctor, who was cleaning up some bandage wrappers she had used to put over a few scrapes on Nia.

“Just some small damage to the ear drums, but it’ll heal in a few weeks. No ear buds or loud noises for the next two weeks, okay? I’d prefer if she stayed off the field, but if you need her then I can’t stop you,” the doctor explained.

Nia sighed in disappointment, knowing she was going to struggle at keeping her music and other things down. “She’ll stay off the field till she’s healed, don’t worry,” Alex instructed more to Nia than the doctor. Nia gave her a disgruntle look, obviously wanting to complain about how it wasn’t fair to keep her out of the battle.

The stern look Alex instantly gave her, however, made Nia shut her mouth with an audible click of her teeth. She frowned, pouting as she looked back down at her feet. The doctor cleared her to go shortly after, Nia hopping off the exam table.

The trio of women left the room, Alex instructing Nia to go home and get some rest. Reluctantly Nia left, but not before Kara gave her a careful hug. “Just be patient,” Kara whispered to her understudy, “You’ll heal in no time, and then you can join us again. If you get hurt again it’ll just make things worse.”

The words seemed to reach Nia, nodding as she gave Kara a grateful smile. Kara watched her leave before moving to walk alongside her sister. They spoke about the mission and what happened, Kara filling her in on all the missing details.

“Well, there’s no use crying over spilt milk, I guess… How about you go home and get some rest as well? You look like a building collapsed on you.” Kara did look pretty messy, covered in dust and grime from the explosion and her fight with Acrata.

She was just about to turn and leave, agreeing with her sister when Alex added, “Oh, by the way; how’re things going with Lena? Did she answer any of your questions?” Kara’s face dropped. Fuck… She’d completely forgotten to write to Lena. It’d been such a stressful few days that her mind wasn’t even thinking about the new addition to her life.

Alex seemed to understand the look, scoffing at her sister’s forgetfulness. “You better write on your thigh to fit that apology... Maybe write a rough draft or two before you do.” It wasn’t a bad idea, considering Kara was already writing a paragraph in her head.

She was at her apartment in record time, yanking off her super suit while she simultaneously ran around trying to find her blue marker and some paper to write on. Of course the marker was still by her bedside table, Kara snatching it up as she sat on the edge of her bed, super suit bundled around her ankles.

It took about three drafts of the apology before Kara was satisfied enough to write the entire essay on her thigh. Hopefully Lena would notice it easily, considering it stretched from knee to mid-thigh.

_’Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn’t write to you on the 7th. Life has been really busy for me, and my brain has been so scrambled. Work’s been super crazy, and I’ve been struggling to get back to a normal schedule…’_

Kara wrote more about CatCo, keeping the details vague so that the whole message would send through. After she was satisfied with her deep apology- although she still felt guilty –Kara finished off the long message with;

_’I promise I’m not irresponsible or forgetful. I hope you’re not mad, but I understand if you are… I’d take you out to dinner, but for obvious reasons that’s not possible. So instead here’s a little home-made pot sticker (my favorite food).’_

Under the message Kara drew a simple pot sticker dish, giving them little faces. Maybe if she was cute it’d lessen Lena’s inevitable disappointment in her? It was worth a try, at least.

Kara sighed heavily, resigning herself to her fate. Pulling the super suit off the rest of the way, Kara waited for the message to disappear completely before standing to go take a shower. Even though she wasn’t bruised or banged up- thank god for her body’s alien durability –the hot water helped unwind her tense muscles.

When Kara got out of the shower she couldn’t help but do a once over to see if Lena had written back. It’d only been twenty minutes since Kara wrote, so it didn’t surprise her that her body was blank. Drying off, Kara threw her hair into a bun and got dressed into some comfortable PJ’s.

She figured she could do some work for CatCo on her laptop, but first she just wanted to lay down for a few minutes. The stress of the past few days was taking a toll on her mind and body. She just wanted to _relax_.

Those ‘few minutes’ of laying down turned into three hours. Kara had dozed off as she stared up at the tapestry above her bed that she used to help her fall asleep on her more restless nights. She’d follow the pattern with her eyes till they got heavy enough to close.

So of course that’s exactly what happened as Kara stared up at the tapestry, her mind practically blank. When she woke up, she bolted up realizing how much time had passed. Kara checked her phone to see that Maggie, Alex, and Eliza had all texted her, asking about Lena and if they’d talked yet.

Kara was in the middle of replying to Eliza first when her eyes glanced down at her thigh. The red writing once again surprised Kara. She dropped her phone and arched her knee to get a closer look at the writing that matched the same spot Kara had written, except on the opposite leg.

_’Oh good, you’re okay… I was starting to worry that you might not like scientists or something. I kept wondering if I said anything wrong, but eventually I figured you were probably reaching your next big breakthrough with work or something. I understand the feeling of getting so focused with work that you forget about life for a little bit. I’m a workaholic too, so no harm done.  
If anything I’m impressed. You seem to be very dedicated to your job; my last partner was really bad at keeping a job, and would constantly complain about getting in trouble for slacking off as if it was their bosses fault. (Is it weird to already be talking about my exes? Well, too late now I guess).  
Anyways, no harm done, sweetheart. Give your brain a break, yeah? Eat some ice cream and watch a movie. I highly recommend pairing Oceans Eight with Twisted Coffee (Whit’s brand, of course)._

_p.s. Your drawing was adorable… My favorite food is probably any type of New York Pizza, honestly.’_

Right under the message was the cutest drawing of a piece of pizza waving to a mimic of Kara’s pot sticker.

All the stress that had been piling on Kara’s shoulders suddenly melted away as she re-read the message for the third time. Her smile could not get possibly any bigger. This woman was one of the loveliest person Kara had ever talked to.

How could one person be so sweet?! She was literally the woman of Kara’s dreams; She was smart, funny, had a good sense of humor, and she could understand Kara’s busy schedule with life. Kara had learned so much about Lena with just this one message.

After shooting some quick texts back to her family, Kara decided she’d take Lena up on her recommendation. She googled where the closest Whit’s was, seeing that it was less than a mile away. Changing into some jogging clothes, Kara went to the store and picked up the exact ice cream Lena had mentioned.

Returning home Kara found Ocean’s Eight on Hulu, sitting down with her pint of ice cream and a spoon. Lena had been right; this was probably the best thing she’d ever done. It was extremely relaxing to just enjoy some ice cream and a movie.

Kara would have to let Lena know next month how much of a genius she was. She couldn’t help but beam at the idea of talking to this wonderful woman even more.

**********

_’Good morning my sweet girl. I hope your month goes well. Here’s what’s new with me;  
I’m starting a new job today! I’m up bright and early to get ready. I figured I needed to branch out with me CEO responsibilities, so I’ve bought this company. The paperwork took forever to finish, but the company is finally mine. What’s funny is that it just so happens to be a news reporting company! How cool would it be if you actually worked here? Haha, I wish.  
I don’t have a ton of time to write, unfortunately. I look forward to reading from you soon, darling <3’_

Kara had woken up to that familiar red ink sprawled across her left thigh. She’d written earlier that morning, having woken up around 3am with Lena on her mind. She’d dreamt about her- or at least the image of Lena in her head -so that was what she wrote down on her right thigh before falling back asleep.

The sweet nicknames that Lena had established for Kara over the past two years made her beam. Every single message Lena sent her always made her beam in all honesty. She could confidently tell herself that she was in love with Lena, although she was still waiting for the right moment to tell her.

Kara felt like the day she met Lena in person would be the day she told her how attached she had grown to her. At one point in the past few years Kara had actually tried to look up Lena’s name and the term “scientist” to see if she could find anything about her soul mate.

Ironically the only thing that came up was Lena Luthor and her family’s company. Kara didn’t bother reading any of the articles about her, knowing that she was the wrong Lena. In all honesty Kara had actually been avoiding Lena Luthor. She had the opportunity to meet her once as Supergirl while she was playing politics at a fundraising event, but Kara declined the offer and left shortly after.

Kara re-read the message that her Lena had sent her, silently wondering what news business she’d recently bought. There was no possible way it could be CatCo; she knew Cat Grant was having some troubles keeping up with the company, but it wasn’t for sale.

After enjoying a few extra minutes in bed Kara finally got up. She got dressed in her usual slacks and button up blouse, throwing her hair into an intricate bun. The last thing Kara did was throw on her glasses before strolling out of the apartment.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Kara could hear the low buzz of conversation. Everyone’s eyes turned towards her as she stepped out of the elevator, but when they saw it was just Kara their faces visibly dropped.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, glancing around the room to see why all her coworkers seemed so excited. There was nothing new that she could see. The only thing that caught her eye was that Winn was frantically waving her over, James standing next to his desk.

Walking over to her two close friends, Kara raised an eyebrow. “What’s up? Why is everyone extra gossipy today?” Kara glanced around the room again. “The company’s been sold!” Winn whisper-yelled. Kara’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

“Woah, seriously?!” Her mind jumped to Lena’s message still written in red ink on her thigh… No, there was no way. 

“That’s not the important part,” James added, drawing Kara’s attention towards him, “It’s about _who’s_ bought the company-”

Before James could reveal the new CEO, the elevator doors chimed. Kara couldn’t help but swivel her head around to look at the opening doors with everyone else. As soon as she saw the figure who stepped into the bullpen, Kara’s jaw dropped to the floor.

No. Fucking. Way.

_Lena Luthor_ strolled into the bullpen, deep green eyes scanning all the faces around her. Long black hair tied up into a tight pony tail, crimson matte lipstick, and killer eyeliner. Kara felt guilty for admitting to herself just how damn gorgeous the Luthor woman was.

Everyone was silent as Ms. Luthor looked around the bullpen, a small smile pulling at her full lips. “Hello, everyone. I see the news has gotten out… Allow me to introduce myself; I’m Lena Luthor, new CEO and owner of CatCo Worldwide Media.” She said her name as if no one knew who she was.

Ms. Luthor looked around the room some more, her eyes passing right over Kara. It was a relief that she ignored Kara; this would be much easier if Ms. Luthor didn’t even notice her. The last thing Kara needed was the sister of her cousin’s worst enemy to try and become friendly with her.

“I’ll be working between this company and my family company, so there’ll be many days I’m out of the office, but I’m always accessible by email if you need me. For now, I’ll be getting situated in my new office, but the door is always open if anyone has any questions.” Ms. Luthor had an oddly sweet smile that made Kara doubt this was the same woman who was blood related to a psychopath like Lex.

Lena Luthor left the bullpen, walking into Cat’s old office with her brief case and a satchel over her shoulder. Kara watched her until she was completely out of view before turning to Winn and James. “Oh… This is _not_ good,” Kara whispered, visibly panicking.

Winn mirrored her panic, but James seemed to be a little calmer about things. “Maybe we’re jumping to conclusions. Your pretty well disguised, Kara. She might not realize you’re even an employee.” Kara wasn’t convinced; she worked practically right next to her office. There was no way Ms. Luthor wouldn’t notice her!

But James was right, her alias as Kara Danvers was pretty solid. The only way she’d figure out that Kara was even a Super was if she walked in on Kara changing in or out of her suit. Of course Kara would never let that happen, too careful to mess up in such a dumb way.

She nervously glanced back to Cat’s old office, her fingers fiddling around with each other. “Let’s just give her a few days, guys. We could be freaking out about nothing,” James added, noticing that Kara wasn’t relaxing.

Reluctantly she nodded, deciding to go to her desk and try to get some work done. There wasn’t much use standing around and waiting to get in trouble on day one. Kara would just have to keep her head down. Lay low until she got to know Ms. Luthor.

Laying low lasted for about six hours. Kara was anxiously typing away on an article she was trying to finish up before the day ended when suddenly Ms. Luthor appeared in the bullpen. Her emerald eyes scanned around the desks as she called to the room. “Is Kara Danvers here right now?”

Before Kara could even think of ducking behind her desk to hide away from those searching green eyes, someone gestured towards her. Ms. Luthor followed the motion straight to her desk. Kara ducked her head down slightly, blue eyes wide in terror.

Ms. Luthor offered her a smile, eyes flickering all over Kara’s face. “Could you come into my office, please?” The request only sent another drop of panic into the pit of Kara’s stomach. She frantically glanced to Winn, whose face was stuck in an expression of terror.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Kara stood and nodded, realizing she was taking too long to reply. Ms. Luthor eyed her one last time before turning and guiding her into the office. “Would you mind closing the door?” She asked politely as Kara stepped stiffly into the large office.

Oh no. She was for sure getting fired… Or worse, Ms. Luthor knew who she really was. Kara clenched her jaw and shakily turned to close the doors. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but her mouth was bone dry.

The sound of the heavy doors thudding close felt like a guillotine dropping on Kara’s neck as she awkwardly turned back around to face Ms. Luthor. Her new boss was watching her patiently, a slightly amused look on her face as she watched the clearly nervous woman in front of her. 

“Would you like to sit?” Ms. Luthor offered one of the chairs in front of her desk. Kara shuffled over and practically threw herself down into the seat across from Ms. Luthor. Her fingers picked at her pants, teeth nipping at her lower lip.

“Because I can literally see the fear rolling off of you I’ll get straight to the point,” Ms. Luthor offered a small chuckle, “Cat Grant spoke very highly of you and your abilities as a reporter.” Kara’s face showed her confusion and shock. Cat Grant spoke to Ms. Luthor? About _her_?!

The smile Ms. Luthor gave Kara was almost relaxing. She honestly looked like a very nice woman, but Kara was biased against her, unsure if she should let her guard down. “I was thinking that, with Ms. Grant’s recommendation, you could become my new chief executive officer; my assistant manager, essentially. Of course you’d get a raise, and you can take that empty office right next to mine if you’d like. I’d allow you to make your own schedule if you don’t like the one you have now.”

It took multiple seconds for Kara to process what she was being told. Lena Luthor was offering her… A job… as her second in command? Kara stared at her new boss for a long time, face accidently locked in a look of terrified horror.

Ms. Luthor looked like she was about to take back the offer, probably assuming Kara was going to decline the position. Suddenly Kara spoke all at once. “Uhm, I mean I’d love to take the job but I don’t… Uh… I don’t want to sound rude- why me? You don’t know me, even with Cat’s recommendation.”

She must have been expecting a question like this, because Ms. Luthor answered almost straight away. “In all honesty I’m not quite sure myself. Normally I’d give everyone a chance to prove themselves, but… Cat described you as trustworthy, and I can tell just by looking at you that she’s got a point. You’ve got a very kind face, Kara, and I decided that I should trust my instincts with this one.”

Kara felt her cheeks blush with such kind words. Ms. Luthor was giving her a fond look, the corners of her mouth tilted upwards. “So, what do you say?” Ms. Luthor offered after another moments silence as Kara thought.

“Well, if you’re willing to take a leap of faith then so am I,” Kara replied with a wide smile. Her fear dissipated, replaced with excitement and curiosity. Ms. Luthor smiled back, clapping her hands together. “I’m so glad! I can’t wait to see what our future together looks like… Here, let me write down my number, so you can get in contact me whenever you need.”

Ms. Luthor started to look through the drawers she had set up earlier that day. She was muttering something about her favorite pen, wondering where she put it. Kara felt herself relax fully into her seat knowing she wasn’t in any trouble now.

Eventually her new boss was able to find a pad of sticky notes, setting them on her desk while she continued to look for her beloved pen. “Oh, you know what, I think it’s in my bag.” Ms. Luthor stood and walked over to one of the bags she had carried in with her earlier that morning.

Kara’s eyes drifted away from Ms. Luthor’s back, glancing around the room. She didn’t do much to change the office currently, but Kara could see that she added a few knick-knacks to the desk. Kara was studying a fancy looking kinetic ball balance when she noticed Ms. Luthor return to her desk.

She sat down, reaching forward to start writing on the sticky note. She was saying something, but as Kara watched her write all the sounds around her sounded like TV static. 

Her baby blue eyes were locked on the writing utensil that glided across the yellow pad of paper with ease.

A red pen… 

Lena Luthor was writing with a red pen. 

The same exact shade of red that showed up in curvy, bold lettering on Kara’s skin every single month.

For a moment Kara’s brain was trying to tell her that not all red pens were the same red pen that _her_ Lena wrote with. There were probably millions of the same red pen in the world, this shouldn’t be such a problem.

But as Lena Luthor continued to talk, pulling the note off the pad and handing it across the desk with a smile Kara could see the handwriting. She could recognize that curvy, bold hand writing with the lights off. It was the same handwriting that was stained on her left thigh at this very moment.

Kara was reaching for the offered sticky note without even processing what she was doing. Her stomach churned sickeningly as her fingers clasped the paper, eyes locked on the red letters that sweetly spelled out;

_’Lena – (***)***-***’_

Suddenly Kara was up and out of her seat. She didn’t know if Ms. Luthor had dismissed her at all, her eyes unable to focus on the confused look she was getting from her new boss. “I look forward to working with you, Ms. Luthor,” Kara spurted out, blindly turning and starting to walk out of the office.

She could hear Ms. Luthor trying to say something to her, something that sounded like, “Uhm… Uh, okay? Bye then.” Kara didn’t look back, shoving the doors of the office open. She stormed straight past her desk, eyes locked on the bathroom doors across the room.

Kara thought she could keep her breakfast in, but feeling her stomach clench made her sprint the last few yards into the bathroom. She just made it to the closest stall before everything came out.

Kara wretched and gagged, her eyes watering from the pain.

A few of the women from the office floor came in and knocked on her stall to ask if she was okay, but Kara couldn’t pause in her puking to respond. 

Eventually everyone just left her alone. It took multiple minutes before Kara felt safe enough to sit back on her butt, leaning against the stall wall.

She wiped her mouth with some toilet tissue, tossing it into the bowl before flushing. Kara could still taste the bile in her mouth, so she spat into the swirling vortex, trying to get as much chunks out of her throat and mouth as possible.

Kara’s legs were shaking as she stared blankly at the wall. Her brain had stopped working, refusing to process the information she had been in denial about for so long. From the moment she learned Lena’s name she had always wondered if she was the same Lena that lived in her city.

Well now she knew, and honestly Kara wished she didn’t. Was this seriously some sort of sick prank from the universe? The woman she was supposed to love- and was honestly in love with right now –was a _Luthor_?!

If she had anything left in her stomach to throw up, she would have. Her spine and hairline started to prickle with sweat, despite the fact that Kara was freezing as she sat on the bathroom floor. She refused to get up, continuing to stare at the weird pattern on the bathroom wall.

For a moment Kara thought about at least shifting her position so she was a little more comfortable, but as soon as she twitched her hand to move the tears came pouring down her cheeks.

This wasn’t _fair_!

What kind of demented high power would pair her with Lena Luthor?! Why her, of all people? Had she not done enough to save the world?! She was literally Supergirl! She put her life in danger day after day, only to be given a soulmate that probably hated the real her.

It was one thing if she was just Kara Danvers, adopted daughter of Eliza Danvers, and a human. But no, it’s completely different now. She was Kara Zor-El, cousin to Clark Kent, and a Super. It’s literally written in history how her family is rivals with the Luthor’s.

Kara sobbed so hard that her ribs felt like they were going to snap. Her face fell into her hands as her entire body shook. She felt her stomach starting to churn again as she swallowed nothing but air, each breath a gasp for air.

The tears didn’t stop for what felt like forever. Kara recognized that her phone was ringing on the floor next to her, but she ignored whoever was trying to get in contact with her. She didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, simply wanting to wallow in her self-pity for the rest of the day.

Eventually Kara was able to get her tears under control, resting her head back against the wall while she attempted to get her hiccupping breaths under control. She could feel how stiff her skin was under the thin film her tears left on her cheeks.

Standing up, Kara shuffled out of the stall she was in, moving to the sinks. She looked like a tomato with how red her face was, the skin puffy and irritated from how much she rubbed at her eyes. Sighing, Kara bent down to was her face in the cold sink water.

She splashed the water over her hot skin for multiple minutes before shutting the water off and blindly grabbing for some paper towels. When Kara looked back into the mirror she looked a little better. Her face wasn’t so red, and the skin didn’t look so puffy. Still, she had obviously been crying.

Kara felt her phone angrily buzzing in her back pocket, glancing down at it to see that Alex was calling her. She waited for the phone to send her sister to voice mail before looking at all the missed calls and texts she’d gotten in the past hour and a half.

There were multiple texts from her family simply asking if she was okay, Alex texting her asking why Winn had called her saying she’d run out of her new boss’s office looking like she was just set on fire. There were similar questions from her mom, Maggie, and Winn. James had just texted her asking if she was okay, but didn’t bombard her like everyone else.

Kara ignored all the texts, slipping her phone back into the pocket that held Ms. Luthor’s sticky note. Although Kara guessed she could just start calling her Lena, now that she knew her Lena and Lena Luther were the same women.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kara made the split decision that she wasn’t done processing this recent news. Quickly speed-walking out of the bathroom she shot straight for the elevator down to the lobby. In the corner of her eye Kara could see Winn standing from his desk, obviously trying to catch her before she could leave.

Instinctively Kara suddenly swerved for the door that opened to the stairwell, throwing it open and booking it down a flight of stairs. She knew that there weren’t any camera’s in the stairwell, so she felt comfortable leaping over the railing to fall straight down the center-shaft, using her flight to slow herself before landing heavily on the bottom floor.

Above her Kara could hear Winn’s pounding footsteps stop, looking up to see he was looking down at her from over twenty stories up. “That’s not fair!” He yelled down at her. Kara didn’t reply, standing and striding out of the stairwell as if nothing had happened.

Continuing to speed walk, Kara sneakily exited out the side of the building, practically jogging into a side alley. Instead of turning to walk on the main sidewalk, Kara walked further into the alley. She couldn’t care less that she was in work cloths as she effortlessly jumped over an eight-foot-high fence.

Dropping into another back area of multiple businesses, Kara walked until she was confident no people or cameras could see her. She stripped out of her glasses and flowy blouse, untucking her simple white tank top from her pants before launching straight into the air.

The freezing wind felt refreshing against Kara’s overheated body. It was freeing to be able to fly so high, Kara slowly arching as she flew on her back as if she was floating in a pool. She stared up at the bright blue sky that matched her eyes, traveling at break neck speeds in a random direction.

Only when she saw a plane flying far below her did Kara pause to look at her surroundings. She could see all of National City, and then some. The sight was beautiful as Kara slowly turned in a 360 to look all around her.

Spotting a large forest-covered mountain Kara decided that she wanted to go for a hike. Flying straight to the near-top of the mountain Kara landed in a flat spot that was heavily wooded. A few deer spooked as soon as they saw her, galloping away as fast as they could.

For a while Kara just moved to sit against a tree, picking at the grass. She was trying to keep herself calm, not wanting to break into sobs again. Kara tried multiple different types of breathing and meditating exercises to keep the anger that was starting to buzz annoyingly in her chest.

It worked for maybe an hour before Kara realized that the buzzing was now starting to become a rolling boil. She couldn’t contain her anger at the world- the universe –and its shitty match making. She felt slighted, like all her hard work in life was completely useless.

The universe cheated, and now she was stuck with one of the people she actively worked against as Supergirl. Kara could feel her eyes burning with more tears, which only made her angrier. Her legs were shaking, adrenaline starting to pump through her body.

Kara couldn’t sit still any longer, suddenly jumping up. Maybe pacing would help her? She started to walk in a long straight line, flexing her fists powerfully as she glared at the ground. “Calm down, Kara… Calm down… There’s no use throwing a fit… What would mom and Alex say?”

Eliza would probably tell her to give Lena a chance. Maybe she wasn’t as bad as Kara assumed her to be? But then again Eliza wasn’t the one related to Clark Kent. She didn’t know the damage that Lex Luthor was doing to her cousin. She couldn’t see how awful the Luthor’s were.

Alex would more than likely tell her about how she also struggled with dealing with her love for Maggie. She’d say that no matter how hard she fought, Kara would one day give in to the love and connection she had with Lena.

But that wasn’t what Kara wanted to hear. She wanted someone to be as angry as she was right now. She wanted someone to understand exactly how painful it was to fall in love with someone who was her enemy.

_’You don’t know that… You don’t know if she’s your enemy or not. You’ve fallen in love with the Lena on your skin, but that’s the same exact Lena that sat across from you only a few hours ago.’_

Kara spun around, screaming in anger as she slammed her fist into a large tree. She felt the pressure of the bark and wood splintering across her knuckles, her entire arm breaking through the massive tree. Kara yanked her fist back before punching the tree again. Splinters exploded out the back as if it had been hit by a cannon ball.

The voice in Kara’s head was only making her more and more angry. The rage in her chest was searing hot, roaring as it ripped through her in attempts to be free. Kara roared along with it, throwing blow after blow through the wood.

Breaking completely through the trunk of the tree, the entire thing started to fall down. It fell to the ground with a ground shaking _BOOM_. Even with the log splintered and broken along the ground Kara wasn’t done.

All of her pain, rage, and hatred at the universe came out in one giant scream. As the emotions rolled and boiled across her skin Kara felt burning beams of light shoot out of her eyes. The lasers shot through the forest effortlessly, cutting down a perfect line of trees at least a mile long.

The only thing that made Kara cut her voice off and close her eyes was when she saw a tree falling directly on top of her. Reflexively Kara threw her hand up, catching the tree just above her head. Countless leaves fluttered over her and down onto the ground, whispering against her skin as they hit her bare arms and shoulders.

Kara was painting heavily as she looked up at the massive tree she was holding above herself. Side stepping, Kara let the log drop to the ground. Her chest heaved as she looked at the damage she did to the forest. Thankfully nothing had caught on fire, and there had been no hikers around.

With one last look around her, Kara launched back into the sky. She flew home, landing effortlessly on her balcony. Unlocking the French doors Kara shuffled into her quiet apartment with a sigh. She was covered in tree sap and splinters, so she decided to go take a shower, feeling emotionally exhausted.

As Kara showered, she looked down at the red pen on her thigh that had yet to wash off. The last words she’d read from Lena, so naively in love. It felt like that love had been ruined, yet at the same time Kara thought back to the intrusive thought that had told her the truth she didn’t want to accept;

One day she’d get to know Lena, and maybe then she’d be able to understand why the universe put them together… For now, though, the shock and surprise of learning who her soulmate was was still fresh and painful.

Even with all that pain and anger, however, Kara actively made sure the red pen didn’t wash away.

**********

It’d been a week since Kara should have written Lena back. In over a year and a half Kara had never missed their day, both of them writing back and forth on a schedule they’d fallen into. But now Kara couldn’t bring herself to write anything.

She actively avoided Lena, moving all of her stuff into the office Lena had offered her and spending all of her time during her work hours in there. Whenever she wasn’t working at CatCo, she was cracking down on crime around the city.

It’d been weeks since Kara got a decent night’s sleep, but she refused to relax. She wanted to bury herself in her work and never come out of it. Today she was especially focused, working on an important article that was due in the next few days. She only stopped her research and writing to answer certain emails.

At first everything that morning was running smoothly, a soothing rain pouring down the windows of Kara’s office as she worked. Then, without warning, a clap of thunder caused the power to shut off. The entire building of CatCo went dark. Kara froze, staring at her black screen.

Thank the heavens she’d saved ten minutes earlier. However, from the sounds of the groans and yelling out in the bullpen other reporters weren’t so lucky. Kara stood from her desk, walking out into the open office floor. The lights were still out, but even in the dark Kara could see that a few people were actually crying.

“Hey now, guys, I know this is really frustrating, but remember that our software AutoSaves-“ Kara started, but suddenly the doors to Lena’s office burst open. Lena looked furious, her bright green eyes ablaze. Her gaze locked on the closest person to her: Kara.

“What in the world is taking those damn generators so long to kick in, Ms. Danvers?! It’s been over a minute and the power is still out! This is completely unacceptable!” Lena’s typically pale face was bright red, her eyes narrow and jaw tense.

Kara visibly flinched away from her boss, giving her an odd look. Why was _she_ getting blamed for this?! It always took a few minutes for the generators to kick in; they were old and very rarely used. 

Annoyance at Lena’s unprofessional behavior burned across Kara’s skin as she narrowed her eyes right back at her boss.

“Would you perhaps like to talk to me alone, Ms. Luthor?” Kara tried to keep her voice calm, but she could tell that everyone felt the bite of anger in her tone. 

Lena bristled, eyes growing impossibly lighter. Wordlessly she gestured for Kara to follow her, storming back into her office.

Without hesitation Kara followed, turning to close the doors behind her aggressively. Lena’s office was dark, but with all the large windows in the office there was at least some light peeking through the grey storm clouds that surrounded the room.

Kara crossed her arms, standing in front of Lena as she waited for her to speak again. “I’ve got important work to do, I don’t have time for a power outage right now!” Lena said in a raised tone. “I understand that- we all have work to do –but yelling at me in front of everyone is _not_ how you handle this situation.”

The muscles in Lena’s jaw flexed, Kara’s eyes drawn to the motion. She followed the twitching muscles up towards Lena’s eyes. There was a flash of lightning that cast deep shadows across her face. Kara hadn’t noticed before, due to a mixture of make-up and lack of light, but she realized that Lena looked incredibly tired.

She had dark circles under her eyes, and the usual glow to her skin was now dulled considerably. Kara’s anger screeched to a halt as her eyes were now opened to the reality she’d been ignoring. 

Lena was visibly stressed, something obviously taking an emotional toll on her.

Lena was no longer a Luthor standing in front of a Super. Now she was a vulnerable woman who looked like she was on the verge of a break down. Lena was Kara’s soulmate, even if that made her incredibly uncomfortable.

The heavy, irritated sigh that tore through Lena’s body broke Kara out of her realization. “Then who do I have to yell at to get the damn power back on?” Lena mumbled. 

Kara blinked at the exhausted woman, taking a half step forward as her features softened, remaining silent for a long moment. She felt bad for Lena, her protective instincts taking over.

“Hey, is everything okay? You’re a way to angry over a simple power outage...” Kara’s voice was soft, and she was half tempted to rest her hand on Lena’s shoulder. 

At the sound of Kara’s gentle tone Lena immediately relaxed.

Her shoulders slumped, face becoming slack as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. “I… I’m sorry. I don’t mean to yell at you; you’re right, this power outage isn’t your fault… It’s just.” Lena bit her lip, pausing as she contemplated if she could actually open up to Kara.

Taking another step forward, Kara followed her instincts to put a hand gently on her soulmates shoulder. The touch sent electric tingles through her fingertips, Kara actively holding in her gasp at the sensation. If Lena felt the same thing she didn’t seem to show it.

“You can tell me, I’ll listen,” Kara offered, pushing past her desire to focus on the static shock that practically vibrated her hand. Lena gave her a grateful look, smiling softly at the hand on her shoulder. The smile turned sad at her eyes drew down to the floor.

“It’s just that my uhm… My soulmate’s kinda gone quite for the past few days. She’s never missed a day to write in so long, but all of a sudden she’s become a ghost. I thought it was because she was busy with work but it’s been a while now-“ Lena choked through tears that rolled down her cheeks.

“And I just…” Lena continued, “I hired you to help me, not completely ignore me. I’m sorry that I got angry at you, but… I know it’s not fun to suddenly switch bosses, and I know I can’t replace Cat-“ Kara was pulling Lena into a hug before she even processed what she was doing.

Lena stiffened under her for a moment, noticeably trying to process what was happening. “I’m sorry,” Kara mumbled against Lena’s shoulder, “I don’t mean to ignore you- I love the new job you’ve given me, and I’m not taking it for granted, I swear. I just got really focused on work, and new people make me really nervous.”

Slowly Lena relaxed into the hug, wrapping her arms around Kara tightly. Now the tingling was spreading across Kara’s entire body, but she fought through it. “And as for your soulmate; Just hang in there, okay? Maybe she’s just really busy with something, and hasn’t gotten a chance to write back. A lot of life-changing things can happen all at once, so she might be dealing with something.”

She didn’t want to tell Lena that she knew for a fact her words were true. She didn’t want to admit that the reason her soulmate wasn’t writing back was because she knew who she was, and was only just now starting to come to terms with that information.

The two held each other for a long moment, Lena sniffling into Kara’s shoulder. After a few minutes the lights finally turned on, Lena pulling away to look around. There was some cheering for the power finally returning outside in the bullpen that reminded Lena and Kara that they weren’t alone.

Wiping away her tears, Lena stepped away from Kara completely. She tried to laugh a little, adverting her face to wipe away some extra tears. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to just unload on you like that… God, that was so unprofessional of me.”

The woman that Kara had fallen in love with started to peak through the cracks. The person in front of her wasn’t entirely Lena Luthor anymore. Kara could see _her_ Lena now, not the woman she thought her boss was.

“It’s nothing, really. I hope you at least feel a little bit better. I promise I’ll work harder at being a better manager for you.” Kara offered a kind smile to Lena, who returned the gesture. Warmth quickly spread across Kara’s chest, having always wondered what her soulmate looked like when she genuinely smiled.

Trying not to stare, Kara quickly adverted her gaze. “Would you like me to go get you some water?” She offered. Lena thanked her, accepting the offer. Kara trotted out of the office, ignoring all of the stairs she was getting.

Before she went to the break room Kara veered for her office. She grabbed the blue marker she always kept with her- even when she’d been in serious denial about who Lena was to her –and quickly wrote a message on the back of her hand.

_’I’m still here, darling…  
I don’t mean to scare you with my silence, I’ve just been dealing with some things recently.  
I can’t wait to read your beautiful writing again.’_

Kara tossed her marker back into her drawer, quickly running to the break room to grab that water. She also grabbed her own bottle before returning to Lena’s closed office door. Knocking a few times Kara waited till she heard Lena accept her in before entering.

Lena didn’t seem to notice the blue marker on her hand, already sitting at her desk and looking at her computer screen. Kara handed her the bottle of water, but Lena grabbed it with the wrong hand, so she continued to miss the writing.

Pretending she just so happened to glance down at Lena’s hand, she theatrically gasped. “Oh, hey! Blue marker!” Kara pointed to the writing on the back of her soulmates hand, acting like she didn’t know exactly what the words said.

Lena looked at her hand, eyes going wide as she also gasped. Her free hand covered her mouth as she read the short little message not once, not twice, but four different times. The last time she seemed to physically melt, leaning back in her chair as she kept staring at the blue.

“My god, I love this woman even when she keeps me waiting… You know, it’s funny; You two actually have the same name, and she’s also a reporter. What are the odds? Have you found your soulmate yet?” Lena was beaming, only barely glancing away from her hand to look at Kara.

The excitement that was so clearly visible on Lena’s face, and the admittance of love to the woman she was unknowingly talking about made the heat of Kara’s affection only burn hotter. She smiled and nodded to Lena’s questions. “Just recently, yes… Although I haven’t told them.” Lena hummed softly, starting to look for her red pen.

“Well I hope you tell them soon,” Lena found her pen, turning to look back at Kara. Not wanting Lena to see the red pen appear on her skin, Kara started to back out of the room. “I’ll leave you to write to her… Good luck, Lena.”

Kara turned away at her soulmates thanks, quickly leaving the room. She darted back into her office, closing the door and locking it as she stared at her hands and wrists, waiting for the red pen to appear.

_’Hi sweet girl. I missed you!  
I hope you’re doing okay- I wish we could talk more, so you could tell me about what’s going on. I’m sorry things have been so rough for you recently.  
I’ve been very busy, too. This new company is proving to be quite a full time project. I actually work closely with someone who has your name. I was half tempted to ask her if you two were the same person, haha!  
Please let me know how things go next month, lovely’_

**********

Kara grabbed the large I-beam, holding it as she spun in a circle before launching it at the assassin with cybernetic arms. Vera Black dodged out of the way, her red trench coat just barely getting clipped by the metal.

Landing on the ground, Vera blindly shot off a fire-ball from some sort of cannon that her arm had turned into. Kara yelped as she also dove to the side, feeling the heat of the fireball blast the ground right where she had been standing.

As she landed on the ground, sliding across the warehouse a foot or two, Kara noticed an electric red light that darted across the warehouse. It circled around where Vera Black was before zig zagging directly towards Kara.

She cussed under her breath, having completely forgotten about Johnny Quick. Kara scrambled up, blue eyes following the superhuman before she felt the air whisk past her. Barry Allen collided with Johnny in a blinding flash of light, the both of them grappling at superhuman speed.

Kara didn’t have much time to wince away, noticing that Vera was charging up for another round, pointing it straight at where Barry had just tackled Johnny. “Flash, watch out!” Kara warned, launching through the air to try and grab Vera.

Luckily her cannon had taken too long to charge, so Kara tackled her just in time. The bad news was that her cannon charged just as Kara was tackling her through a thick concrete wall, the fireball blasting straight through the ceiling directly above Barry and Johnny.

Vera and Kara landed heavily in the opposite room, the entire building echoing from the explosion behind them. Kara had landed on Vera, trying to get up and pin her before she could do anything. All she had time to do was sit up before Vera put the second cannon directly into Kara’s gut and fire.

It felt like she had been hit directly in the stomach by a semi truck. The force was so great that it sent Kara flying upwards, breaking straight through the floor above them, and then the floor after that. She’d curved in her projectile, so when Kara bounced against the third ceiling she just landed right next to the her-sized hole in the floor.

Extremely disoriented, Kara groaned and rolled onto her back, hands pressing against her abdomen. The skin was burning hot, and her suit was burnt and smoking. Kara was content to lay there for a moment longer, struggling through the pain when the sound of rapid gun fire going off below her grabbed her attention.

Scrambling to stare up, Kara looked down the two holes in the floor below her, jumping down effortlessly. She landed heavily on the warehouse floor, bolting blindly through the hole she put through the wall earlier.

Vera was shooting two machine guns at Barry as he bolted behind cover. Kara was just about to reach Vera, attempting to grab her by the scruff and throw her to the ground, but Johnny Quick was already right next to her.

Johnny made eye contact with Kara, face pulling into a sick grin before he picked Vera up around the waist and zoomed off. Kara skidded across the debris and gravel, struggling to change her direction before flying off after them. “Flash, they’re running!”

The two villains darted through the city streets, changing directions every time Barry or Kara was about to reach them. They serpentined randomly, only stopping when Kara had the idea to fly up and block the path they had been running.

It was a long, straight road, so all Johnny was able to do was redirect himself so that instead of running down the street he was running _up_ a building. The blur of Barry followed directly after him as they scaled the sky scraper.

Kara was only just able to process which building they were running up before flying up after them… L-Corp… All Kara had time to do was silently hope and pray that her boss, best friend of over a year, and secret soulmate was elsewhere while she flew up the side of the building.

Barry had managed to catch up with Vera and Johnny, breaking the two apart. Kara flew directly into Johnny, knocking him away from Barry as he battled Vera. They landed in a heap, almost falling off the edge of the roof top.

Johnny seemed to be dazed, looking around as he tried to figure out where he was. His eyes met Kara’s, who quickly tried using her super ice breath to freeze him in place. Johnny yelped as he scrambled up, trying to dodge out of the way of the freezing wind.

A few yards away Barry was grappling with Vera, trying to keep both of her cannons off of him as he attempted to get her to the ground. Kara had just enough time to warn Barry about Johnny, so Barry was able to let go of Vera and dodge Johnny’s attack.

Everyone was vaguely aware that someone had walked through the rooftop door as they battled, but Kara was too focused on grabbing Vera from behind to look at who had just walked onto the roof. She tried to get control of Vera’s struggling cannons when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Oh fuck!” Lena yelled, causing Kara’s head to whip her head around. Apparently no one had been listening to her prayers earlier. 

Kara was just about to yell at Lena to get back inside when suddenly the back of Vera’s head smashed against her temple. Stunned by the blow, Kara instinctively let go of the villain, stumbling back. 

As if in slow motion she watched Vera raise her cannon, pointing it directly at Lena- whose face was slowly forming in a look of terror. Her arms were starting to raise in an attempt to protect herself from the inevitable attack.

Reaching forward, all Kara had time to do was shove the cannon down, so that the fireball that shot out of it half a millisecond later hit the roof top and not Lena. Still, the blast created a strong enough shock wave at such a close range that all three women were launched away from the explosion.

Kara landed on her back, eyes never leaving Lena’s direction while she landed on the gravel of the roof top. She watched Lena hit the three-foot high barrier that went around the top of the building before her momentum flipped her over the edge.

It felt as if Kara’s stomach dropped out of her and was now falling with Lena. She didn’t even think, leaping up and sprinting to the edge of the roof top with her super speed. She ignored Barry calling after her as she leapt off of the roof, flying to catch up with Lena who was now over a hundred yards below her.

Kara flew so fast into Lena that it started to spin them, as if they were astronauts in zero gravity. They barreled for the ground, Lena screaming in Kara’s ear, as Kara tried to get her bearings. She just managed to discern what was up from down, trying to counteract their speed with her flight powers before she felt the ground hit her back.

Everything went black for a long time. 

Kara could feel the broken sidewalk under her back, and the weight of Lena on top of her, but she couldn’t see or hear anything for multiple seconds. 

She struggled to open her eyes, blinking at the bright light of the city around her.

Kara groaned as she started to move her hands and legs, feeling the sore pain of the fall spreading through every muscle in her body. People were surrounding the two fallen women, multiple people taking pictures while some called for an ambulance.

Ignoring the crowd, Kara turned to her secret soulmate, who was shifting around on top of her. Lena was awake, looking windswept and terrified as she tried to look around and process what just happened to her.

She looked down when she felt the arm that was tightly clasped around her waist starting to move and shift. Lena opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a bunch of ‘what’s and ‘oh my god’s. Kara started to push herself upwards, Lena moving to basically straddle her thighs as they both sat up.

“Are you okay, ma’am?” Kara winced, feeling all the blood rushing to her head. She was kind of dizzy, but of course she ignored it, too worried about Lena. She looked her best friend over, trying to see if she was injured at all.

It took Lena a moment, but eventually she managed to stumble out a, “Yeah, I think I’m okay.” There were multiple little cuts from the debris of the blast all over her hands, and even some on her face. “Nothing’s broken? Can you stand?”

Lena showed she was okay by shuffling up to her feet, Kara slowly standing with her. Kara’s suit seemed to be completely ruined now- a large burnt hole in her stomach and the cape was torn to hell -along with Lena’s usually pristine office skirt and blouse, which was covered in dirt and ash now.

Suddenly Kara remembered that she had left Barry up on top of the building, but when she looked up a rush of relief poured over her like cold water. Multiple DEO hovercrafts surrounded the building, trapping Vera and Johnny.

Kara looked back down to Lena, who also noticed the hovercrafts. A little drip of blood rolled down her cheek from a particularly nasty cut to her face, and Kara had to remind herself not to look too concerned.

“Why don’t you come with us? We can get you looked at properly,” Kara offered, hoping Lena wouldn’t be too stubborn to decline the offer. Although she looked slightly reluctant, Lena agreed with a small nod of her head.

Kara put on her best super-smile, “Great- I’ll get us back up there.” Before Lena could ask what she meant by that, Kara picked her up bridal style and launched into the air. Lena tensed against her, throwing her arms over Kara’s shoulders and tightening them around her neck.

They landed on one of the DEO hovercrafts, but Kara didn’t let Lena go until they were safely in the enclosed flight deck. She set Lena down by the spare seat in the cockpit before instructing the pilots that they were going to take her and Lena back to the DEO.

The pilots glanced back at Lena, but knew to trust and listen to Kara, so they both nodded. Kara was about to turn and make sure Lena was comfortable as she sat in the seat, but Barry’s voice sounded in her ear over their shared radio.

“Supergirl, are you there? Where’d you go?! I saw you jump over the side of the building.” Kara looked out the windows to see that Barry was standing on a hovercraft adjacent to them. “I’m fine, Flash. I’ll explain later. Are Black and Quick secure?”

Barry confirmed that the DEO was able to help in the capture of both villains, and that they were being held separately. Another cool wave of relief poured over Kara as she allowed herself to finally relax her tense shoulders.

“Good. Then let’s go back to HQ.” With her orders, every hovercraft took off, away from L-Corp. For the most part the building still looked intact, save for the large scorch mark where Vera had fired at Lena.

The flight to the DEO headquarters was quick, the crafts landing in an underground hanger. Kara escorted Lena out of the hovercraft, taking her through the hallways to their medical wing. Lena was silently looking all around, her green eyes wide as she took in all the information around her.

A DEO doctor came into the room shortly after Kara had Lena sit on the exam table, visibly pausing as he processed who he was going to be fixing up today. “I brought her here,” Kara explained in an almost stern voice, “She was caught in the fight and got scratched up.”

Kara had known Lena for over a year and a half now. They’d become quick friends after Kara finally started to come to terms with who her soulmate was. Of course she’d yet to tell Lena- she hadn’t told anyone, not even her family –feeling like she wasn’t quite ready for anyone to know yet.

In that year and a half Kara seemed to only fall more in love with Lena. She was an incredibly beautiful person, inside and out. All of her concern about Lena being a Luthor had disappeared over time, realizing that Lena was a genuinely good person.

The doctor nodded at Kara’s explanation, not daring to question Supergirl’s words. He started to clean Lena up, dabbing at her scratches as he examined her for any broken bones. “I honestly feel fine, just a little shaken up,” Lena answered after a few of the doctor’s questions.

Kara tried to not show her worry, deciding to do her own scan of Lena with her X-ray vision. She was right, there wasn’t anything broken or sprained. Kara was about to suggest she fly Lena home after the doctor finished cleaning her up when suddenly Alex appeared in the doorway.

Her dark brown eyes glared at Kara before locking onto Lena. “Ms. Luthor, I’m happy to see that you’re okay,” her tone wasn’t at all happy, “Are you well enough to answer a few questions?” Kara’s shoulders squared, feeling offended for Lena as she turned slightly to face her sister.

“Hey, Alex-“ Kara started to scold, her face tense, but Lena spoke over her. “Of course, I can answer any question you’d like to ask,” Lena’s voice was strong, dripping with authority. Alex glanced over to Kara, her eyes still hard and scrutinizing.

She launched into her questions straight away, “Why did Johnny Quick and Vera Black run up to L-Corp? Were they trying to find refuge in your building for a reason?” Kara’s offense turned to anger at the blatant question. Alex wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that she was interrogating Lena like a criminal.

“I’ve never heard of those people. I was just working in my office when I saw four figures flying past my window, followed by a series of loud bangs,” Lena answered smoothly, her eyebrow quirking slightly as she spoke.

Alex looked to Kara, who nodded in confirmation. “Vera shot at her, if you’re doubting they don’t know each other,” Kara said in a steely tone. Alex didn’t flinch at her sister’s anger, but her hard gaze softened. “You’re certain it wasn’t to just throw our suspicion off of Ms. Luthor?”

“Vera Black isn’t smart enough to think like that- nor does she respect her partners enough to protect them. Ms. Luthor’s trust worthy; she has nothing to hide.” Kara could see that Lena was staring at her from the corner of her eye, but she kept her dark blue gaze on Alex.

Trusting her sister’s words, Alex nodded and sighed slowly. “Okay, if you think so… Thank you, Ms. Luthor, that’s all.” She turned and left the room, leaving Lena and Kara alone. Kara was tense, staring at the empty doorway as she struggled to keep her anger under control.

After taking in a deep inhale Kara turned to Lena. “I can take you home, or wherever you think is safe,” Kara offered Lena, who slid off of the exam table. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure I can call a cab-“ Lena started but Kara insisted. “It’s not out of my way to take you somewhere, ma’am. I’d like to know you’re safe.”

Lena held Kara’s eye contact for a long moment, an unreadable emotion in her eyes as she studied the woman in front of her. “Okay… Can you take me to CatCo?” Kara smiled at the request, nodding. She had Lena follow her out of the DEO, out into the open air.

Picking her soulmate up, Kara carefully lifted them into the air. Lena still tensed up, but she didn’t seem as scared this time. They slowly flew through the city, Lena glancing between the building around them and Kara’s face.

It didn’t take long to get to CatCo, Kara easily finding the balcony that led to Lena’s office. They softly touched down, Kara bending at her knees to let Lena stand properly. Still looking wind-swept and dirty, Lena opened the unlocked balcony doors.

“Would you like to come in?” Lena offered, looking back to Kara. She was about to decline the offer politely, but Lena quickly added, “Please, I insist; let me at least start to repay you for saving my life.” Kara scoffed, unable to hide the wide smile that spread across her face.

“You don’t have to repay me, but I’ll come in for a few minutes, just to make sure you’re situated,” Kara replied, Lena smiling wide as she clapped her hands together. Lena let her into the building first, following her into the dark office.

Striding to the light switch, Lena turned the lights on so that Kara could see the office she was already very familiar with. Still, she pretended to look around like it was brand new, commenting on a vase of flowers that Kara had gotten her a few days ago as if she totally wasn’t the one who bought them.

She turned to Lena just in time to see an odd look flash across her face, but it quickly disappeared when Lena noticed her looking. She thanked Kara, commenting that her close friend gave them to her. Kara’s mind battled between confusion at the odd look, and pride at hearing Lena call her a close friend.

Lena moved to sit on the edge of her desk as Kara ‘explored’ the office. She pretended to ask her questions that she didn’t already know the answer to, hoping her acting wasn’t too noticeable. Lena answered the questions easily, not showing whether or not she was catching on to Kara’s lying or not.

Eventually Kara stopped strolling around the office, turning back to Lena. She was aware that they both looked like a mess- her a little bit more-so with her torn up outfit. “Well, it’s lovely to finally meet you, Ms. Luthor.” She started to shuffle towards the door.

Lena pushed off from the edge of her desk, smiling wide as she nodded and agreed to the statement. “It’s been an interesting first meeting,” Lena agreed before quickly adding on, “I hope it’s not too weird to say this, but you have very beautiful eyes… The TV doesn’t give them justice.”

The blush that spread across Kara’s cheeks was obviously noticeable by the way Lena flirtily smiled at her. Kara tried to stutter out her thanks, but it came out as a jumble of noises. 

Deciding a nod and half wave would be sufficient, she turned and started to walk back onto the balcony. “Oh, and Kara,” Lena called after her, taking a few steps around her desk.

Kara paused and turned, looking expectantly at the sound of her name.

Wait…

_Shit._

Stepping back into the office, Kara practically shattered the glass door as she closed it. Lena had a slightly triumphant look in her eyes, but there was no ill intent anywhere on her face. “No… Don’t… You can’t tell anyone,” Kara stuttered out, panic pumping through her.

Lena smiled reassuringly. “I would never do that, Kara… Especially not after you saved my life and stood up for me back at the DEO.” Kara paused, studying the genuine look on her soulmates face. She didn’t seem to be lying, her eyes kind as they watched her process what was happening.

Kara had been so prepared to have to fight for her safety that it took her by surprise that Lena wasn’t taking advantage of her true identity like most people would. Although Lena wasn’t exactly most people.

Awkwardly Kara licked her lips, trying not to fidget with her cape. “How uh… How did you find out?” She looked between the floor and Lena’s face. “Well I didn’t know for sure until you responded to your name, but what tipped me off was actually what I just complimented you on; Your eyes.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of what Lena meant by that. Her eyes? Her eyes were the one thing she disguised in her everyday life, how could she tell? 

The only thing Kara could guess was she saw her take her glasses off when Kara thought she was alone in the office. She’d done it once or twice to rub at her face whenever she was stressed… That, or Lena could easily look past the disguise once she actually got close to Kara all those months ago.

It was so simple that Kara had a hard time believing it. The one time she thought she had been smart about something and it turns out that Lena had accidentally out smarted her! It made Kara wonder how much Lena had actually figured out about her.

“So… You won’t tell anyone, right?” Kara made sure, nibbling her bottom lip. Lena scoffed as if it was a silly question, shaking her head. “Of course not, Kara. You’re my best friend, I’d never hurt you like that.” Lena stepped forward and opened her arms to hug Kara.

She didn’t even hesitate to fall into her soulmates embrace, holding her tightly as she inhaled Lena’s sweet-smelling perfume. “Honestly, this explains a lot,” Lena mumbled into Kara’s shoulder. They pulled away just enough for Kara to give Lena a confused look.

“You always eat like it’s your last meal on earth, yet you don’t gain any weight. You also have a habit of randomly not answering my texts for a long time in the middle of a conversation, but now that I think about it, it’s probably just because you’re busy saving the city,” Lena chuckled.

Kara pouted, mumbling that she was just hungry and she couldn’t help it, but that only made Lena chuckle and tease her more. 

Eventually they pulled away from each other, Lena allowing Kara to step out onto the balcony. Before she walked through the doorway, Kara turned back to her best friend.

“Thank you, Lena… I’m glad I can trust you.” Lena smiled wide, giving her a small wave. “Of course… Supergirl.”

**********

Watching the last e-mail of the day finally send was probably one of the best feelings Kara had ever experienced. Her eyes burned from staring at the computer screen for so long, her hands reaching up to rub under her glasses.

Today had been a rough day, full of important deadlines and even more important meetings. It was well past 6pm, everyone having already gone home an hour ago. Or at least that’s what Kara thought as she shut down her computer and grabbed her jacket.

She was just about to lock up her office door when suddenly someone spoke from across the room. “What are you still doing here?” Kara yelped, dropping her keys and jumping three feet in the air. She turned to see Lena cracking up at her reaction, bending forward as she held her stomach.

Kara pouted, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks as she bent down to pick up her keys. Lena was still laughing as Kara stood straight, moving away from her office door. “I’m sorry, but the look on your face… Pffft,” Lena struggled to get her giggles under control as Kara playfully crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Glad my suffering amuses you,” Kara tried to keep a serious face, but a smile broke through the façade as she watched her soulmate laugh even more. Affection spread warmly across her chest as she listened to the musical sound.

Eventually Lena was able to calm down enough, brushing tears out of her eyes as she stood straight again. “A-Anyways... Pffft…. Why are you still here?” Lena’s brilliant smile spread across her face as she moved to stand closer to Kara.

“I wanted to try and finish up this article so that I had my weekend completely free. My mom and Alex are coming over for game night in an hour or two- hey, you should come? I think it’d be good for you to get out of the office, too,” Kara offered, tilting her head sweetly.

Lena waved her hands, shaking her head. “Oh, no, I don’t want to ruin your weekend your family. I’m not very good at games.” Kara frowned, crossing her arms again. “You could never ruin family night, Lena… We’d love to have you. Even Alex has grown fond of you.”

Lena had spent a little more time with Alex and Eliza since she’d found out Kara’s secret six months ago. Eliza instantly accepted Lena as family, but Alex had been a little more skeptical. Eventually, though, she started to warm up to Kara’s boss, saying she was a lot nicer than the media made her out to be.

“I promise it’ll be fun. We order pizza every night and have beer and wine. We could make it a sleep over and everything, if you want,” Kara continued to push, knowing that the mention of pizza would sweeten the pot- Pizza was Lena’s guilty pleasure, favoring a New York supreme pizza.

It didn’t take long for Lena to finally agree, Kara cheering happily. “I’ve got some things to quickly finish up here, but I’ll meet you back at your place.” Kara nodded in agreement, fondly hugging Lena before she started to make her way towards to elevator.

With Lena’s delay it’d give Kara enough time to write her message tonight. She’d just have to wear long pants, so Lena didn’t see the red ink on her left thigh whenever she replied, which seemed to be Lena’s favorite spot to write. 

“Oh crap, the marker,” Kara muttered, turning to look back at her office across from the bullpen. She remembered that she’d left her marker on top of her desk. Kara had set it there as a reminder to put it in her pocket before she left, but instantly forgot as she was grabbing her jacket and shutting off her computer. 

Lena- who hadn’t fully walked away yet –paused and looked back. “What’s wrong?” She followed Kara’s gaze towards the office door. “Here, I’ll go grab it,” Lena said as she turned to walk to Kara’s office, having heard her mumble about the marker.

Panic flooded through Kara as she stared at Lena, watching her walk to the office door. “Wait- no, Lena,” Kara started, reaching a hand out towards her as if that was going to do anything. 

She didn’t know what to do; rushing through the building with her powers was reckless and could end up injuring Lena, but if she didn’t do something now she’d see the marker.

Kara tried to hurry and catch up to Lena, but the door was already open. Lena only took one step into the room before freezing, her head tilted as she looked down at the only object on the desk. Kara also froze, her hand just about to touch Lena’s shoulder.

The room was completely silent as Lena stared down at that recognizable blue marker. She slowly moved forward, picking up the marker from the desk before turning to Kara. Her eyes were locked on the writing utensil for a long moment before she finally looked Kara in the eyes.

Her hand jutted out, offering the marker to Kara. “Write something.” Kara flinched at the cold demand, looking down between the object in Lena’s hand and her soulmates face. “Lena-“ She started, but was cut off.

“Write something!” Lena repeated, her eyes piercing into Kara’s. 

Stiffly she reached for the marker. Uncapping it, Kara stared down at the back of her hand. Her mouth was bone dry, that same dread she felt two years ago when she first found out who Lena was settling low in her stomach.

_’I’m sorry’_

The writing disappeared, and reappeared on Lena’s same hand. Kara watched her soulmate stare at the writing, a look of shock and disbelief on her face. 

She was silent once again, simply studying the blue marker she’d been reading over and over again for four years now.

“…You lied,” Lena whispered.

A bolt of guilt shot through Kara’s heart like lighting as she saw tears starting to drip from Lena’s eyes. Her soulmate slowly looked up at her, tearful eyes blazing with anger. 

“You lied! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you?! How many years I wondered if I was allowed to be loved before you finally wrote to me?”

Lena’s voice was loud, Kara wincing and instinctively stumbling backwards to try and get away from her wrath. Lena didn’t let her get away, following her out into the bullpen. 

“Lena, I’m sorry- I didn’t know what to do,” Kara pleaded, a burning lump starting to form in her throat.

The slap shouldn’t have hurt, but Kara could feel the stinging warmth spread across her entire cheek. She blinked in surprise, hair strewn across her face from the whiplash of the slap. Kara looked to Lena as she cried, fury rolling off of her soulmate in waves.

“You should have fucking told me!” Lena screamed, shoving Kara. “I-I know,” Kara’s voice broke, “But I was scared. It took me a really long time to come to terms with us- our bond… Please, Lena, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“But you still did, you asshole!” Lena shoved her again, but this time Kara caught her wrists. She held her soulmate tightly as she struggled against her, screaming at her to let go of her. “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t want to lie; I swear that wasn’t my intention!”

Now both women were crying, Lena shaking in Kara’s grasp. “Let go of me,” She hissed, venom dripping from every word. Kara knew that if she didn’t, it’d damage their relationship even more. She dropped Lena’s hands, letting her shoulder past her.

Kara didn’t turn to watch Lena storm into her office, instead staring at the ground as tears blurred her vision. 

She flinched hearing the door slam, shoulders shaking with each body-wracking sob. 

“Fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kara whispered to herself. She sniffled, trying to wipe away the tears, but they refused to stop.

Eventually she gave up, awkwardly turning to walk to the elevator. Kara pressed the call button, glancing to the tightly shut doors of Lena’s office. She wanted to go in there so bad; to keep apologizing for her mistake.

It hadn’t been Kara’s intention to hold onto her secret for this long. She was waiting till the moment felt right to tell Lena that they were soulmates. She wanted to see if Lena loved her- the real her –as much as she loved the real Lena, but she had waited too long.

Now the one person she loved most in the world probably hated her.

Seeing that wrath in Lena’s eyes was terrifying. Kara had never been so scared in her life, that ice green anger making her heart skip a beat.

The elevator doors dinged as they opened, Kara reluctantly walking into the lift. She pressed the button for the ground floor, watching her office close off from view. Kara’s sobs echoed in the small elevator as it made its way down to the lobby.

Luckily the building was mostly empty, so Kara got minimal stares as she openly cried, making her way to her car. The drive home was miserable, Kara sitting in silence as she struggled to get her tears under control.

This feeling of anguish in her chest was so much worse compared to when she felt it after finding out who Lena Luthor was. It burned inside of her like molten lava, leaving an agonizing pit.

When Kara got up to her apartment, she opened the door to see that Eliza and Alex were already waiting for her. 

She froze, staring at her family as they sat at her kitchen island. Alex had turned to happily greet her, but when she saw how puffy and red her face was her smile dropped.

“Oh my god- What’s wrong?!” Alex hurried over, pulling her sister into the apartment and closing the door. She held Kara at arm’s length, eyes searching her face. Seeing Alex’s concern for her only made Kara start to cry all over again.

She collapsed in her sister’s arms, hugging her a little too tightly as she sobbed. She could tell Alex was confused, but her tears stopped her from being able to properly explain what was going on.

Eliza also came over, tenderly hugging Kara as she patiently waited for her to be able to gain enough control over her sobbing to talk. It took a while, but eventually Kara pulled out of Alex’s shoulder, swiping at her nose.

“Is everything okay, hun?” Eliza asked softly, rubbing her back with an open palm. Kara quietly shook her head, looking down at the floor. “She… She found out… That I’m her soulmate… She found out that I already knew…”

Confusion emanated from the other Danvers ladies as they glanced at each other. “Who found out?” Alex asked softly. A fresh wave of tears poured over Kara’s cheeks, but she was able to keep her voice under control.

“L-Lena… She saw the marker- the one I use to always write to her… I’d already found out years ago, but I… I never meant to hurt her, I just wanted to make sure she l-loved me, too.” Kara pushed the balls of her palms into her eyes, trying to will the burning tears to stop.

Eliza started to pull Kara away from the door, guiding her to the living room. Kara let herself sit down heavily on her couch while her sister and mother sat on either side of her. They let her cry until eventually no more tears fell.

Alex was the first to say something. “I know you’re probably scared right now, Kara, but just give her time… She’ll come back, don’t worry.” 

Kara swallowed past the lump in her throat, sniffling loudly. “I-I don’t know if she will, though… You didn’t see her… She was _so angry_ … I really hurt her.”

Gentle arms enclosed around Kara as Eliza pulled her daughter in close. “Maybe- once you can tell that Lena’s not _so_ angry with you –you can explain yourself… We know you would never purposefully hurt her, and I’m certain Lena knows that, too. Just give her some time to process it all.”

Kara didn’t want to wait. She was impatient, wanting to text Lena her apologies until she finally listened. 

But Eliza was right; she needed to wait for Lena to have a clear head. If she talked to her now, she’d just dig her heels in and get even angrier.

Exhaustion slowly set in as Kara slumped against her mother. “I don’t want to lose her,” Kara whispered, eyebrows furrowing as her jaw clenched. 

Alex reached forward and put a hand on her sister’s knee. “You won’t, Kara… Your bond is too strong for it to break over something like this.”

Even with the words of encouragement, Kara didn’t feel any better. She quietly accepted that the pit in her stomach was going to be there for a while. Sighing, Kara curled her legs to her chest, frowning at the floor.

Alex offered to turn on a movie and order in, letting Kara mope quietly. For the rest of the night Kara just stared at the floor, rethinking every single conversation she had with Lena- written and verbal.

But re-thinking their words would do nothing to make up for the hole that had been torn through Kara’s chest… All she could do was wait until Lena was ready to talk…

**********

It took Lena three months before she even _looked_ at Kara…

_Three months!_

When she did it seemed to have been on accident; Kara had raised her hand in one of the meetings between Lena and the other managers of the building, trying to ask a question. 

Lena had instinctively looked at who was raising their hand, but quickly looked away when she realized it was Kara.

It took another month and a half after that before Lena finally decided she was ready to talk to Kara again.

It was a Monday morning, Lena already in her office by the time Kara came into the building that morning. 

She’d gotten use to the cold shoulder her soulmate was giving her by now, although it still stung to see her office doors shut so tightly.

Kara pouted, sighing heavily as she went into her office to start the day. She had a long week ahead of her, filled with important news pieces and countless interviews. 

The past four and a half months had been the hardest Kara had ever gone through.

With Lena completely ignoring her, she felt like someone close to her had tragically passed away. Kara tried to busy herself with work much like she did when she first found out that Lena was her soulmate, but it didn’t have the same effect.

Winn and James tried to help comfort her, but it was no use; She needed Lena, but Lena didn’t want anything to do with her. The truth stung, and made Kara wince in remembrance of their fight. 

She sighed as she turned on her computer, staring at the screen as it slowly booted up. Her office door was open, so the movement outside in the bullpen caught her attention. She looked up to see that Lena was walking to the break room.

Her green eyes coolly slid over to meet Kara’s blue ones, sending a shock of shivers down Kara’s spine. Lena’s eyes scanned right past her soulmate as if she never even saw her, returning back to whatever was in front of her. Kara gnawed on her lip, feeling that familiar lump in her throat starting to burn again.

Kara tried to return to her work, bending down into her desk files to start pulling out some of her work, but she couldn’t help but look up when she noticed Lena striding across the bullpen back to her office. Kara watched her long legs move, her tight skirt not even budging as it hugged the beautiful curve of her hips.

The view was quickly cut off as Lena passed out of Kara’s line of sight, making her heavily sigh for the umpteenth time that morning. With Lena gone, Kara fully returned to her work for the day. Her soulmate of course returned to her usual place in the back of Kara’s mind, where she continued to leak into her thoughts every few minutes.

It made the day go by excruciatingly slow.

Kara saw Lena walk through the bullpen a few more times that day, but she never looked into the room again, ignoring her like usual. 

By the time 5pm rolled around Kara was already packed up and ready to go home. She had an entire pint of ice cream with her name on it.

Strolling through the bullpen, Kara glanced over to Lena’s office out of habit. Her heart leapt to her throat when she saw the doors open, and that Lena was standing in the doorway. Her green stare followed her to the elevators, completely void of any emotion.

For a moment Kara wanted to go up to her, but she decided that it was best to wait for Lena to make the first move. 

Reluctantly, Kara turned away as she pressed the call button, staring at the silver doors as she waited for them to open.

In the corner of her eye she saw Lena disappear into her office once again.

Frowning down at her feet, Kara stepped into the elevator and made her way home. When she got to her apartment she went straight for the tub of ice cream, devouring it in less than thirty minutes.

It didn’t take any of the pain away, unfortunately, so Kara settled for a long shower and then a movie to help lift her spirits.

She made sure the water was steaming hot as she undressed, putting on some slow Lo-fi music before hopping into the shower. Kara’s muscles flexed as the water hit her back, instantly turning the skin red. She tilted her head back so that the stream wet her hair and face, grinning against the heat.

Kara simply stood in her shower for almost an hour. She only decided to come out when even her Kryptonian body was getting exhausted from the temperature of the water. Kara reached over with her left hand to turn the knob, but a flash of color caught her eye.

Butterflies erupted in Kara’s stomach as she yanked her palm into view, seeing that familiar red writing. It was as if angels were singing from above as Kara’s eyes scanned over that curly, bold lettering.

_’I’d like to talk now… Come to my place ASAP:’_

Below was an address, telling Kara where to go. For a moment Kara was taken aback by the address, silently wondering how Lena managed to write her location. She could only guess that- since they were now both aware of their bond -they could break the rules the universe had put into place earlier.

She had no idea what to do- should she go now? Should she shave then go? Did she need to wear something nice? How long had Lena been waiting?! Did she not notice the message before she got into the shower?

In a whirl of motion Kara managed to shave her entire body, dry off, and get dressed in some jeans and a nice button up. Her hair was already dry by the time Kara rushed out the door of her apartment, curled wildly around her shoulders.

Kara sprinted to the nearest flower shop, buying the most beautiful bouquet of color flowers before she ran into the closest ally way. Taking off into the sky, Kara followed her phone GPS for Lena’s address. The phone listed her apartment as a pent house, so Kara was easily able to find which floor Lena was on.

Landing on a balcony, Kara looked at her reflection. She was only a little windblown, and the flowers had survived the speedy flight. Looking through the glass, Kara could see that the balcony led into a living room. Her first thought was to open the door and walk right in, but she knew that’d be rude.

Instead, Kara pulled out her phone and called Lena. She picked up on the third ring. “Did you get my message?” Lena asked as soon as she answered. Kara swallowed her nerves down, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

“Yeah, I’m outside,” Kara answered, glancing around the large balcony. “What? How’d you get into the building without something notifying me?” Lena’s cool voice broke into a tone of confusion, a shuffling sound in the background telling Kara that she was moving around.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, realizing that it probably would have been a better idea to just go into the apartment like a normal person. “No, uh… I’m _outside_ … On your balcony.” There was a pause where Kara couldn’t tell if Lena was amused or irritated.

“Oh… One second.” Kara could hear her padding across the apartment, suddenly appearing in the living room through a hallway that Kara hadn’t seen previously. 

They made eye contact through the glass door, Kara giving an awkward smile.

Hanging up the phone, Lena unlocked the door and opened it so Kara could step into the apartment. It smelt sweet, as if a candle had been burning earlier. Kara looked around the apartment, noticing how neat and clean it looked.

It was almost like it wasn’t lived in, but the closer Kara looked around the more she could make out Lena’s little signatures; the stack of books on her coffee table, the neatly folded throw blanket, an old coffee mug that had been left on the side table from earlier that morning.

Kara suddenly turned around to look at Lena, who was watching her study the living room. “I got you flowers,” she said stiffly, offering Lena the arrangement. Lena stared down at the flowers, multiple emotions flooding her eyes before she eventually reached out to take the gift.

Lena walked over to the open kitchen that was attached to the living room, grabbing an empty vase from a bottom cabinet to fill with water. Kara followed her, but kept her flat convers firmly planted in the living room.

It was awkwardly silent as Kara wrung her hands anxiously together. “So uh… How have you been?” Lena suddenly looked up from filling the vase, giving Kara a stern teacher-like look. “Hush.” She said firmly, making Kara blink in surprise.

“Oh. Okay.” Kara mumbled, standing stiffly at attention as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Lena didn’t acknowledge Kara until she was finished arranging the flowers, brushing past her soulmate to go put them on the coffee table in the living room.

Finally, Lena turned to Kara and looked fully into her eyes. “I’ve got a lot to say, so I’d like you to stay silent until I’ve said everything, okay?” Her voice wasn’t aggressive or rude, instead strong and direct. Kara ran her teeth over her bottom lip, her confusion only deepening.

“Uhm…” She started, before remembering Lena’s request. Shutting her mouth, Kara simply nodded. Lena’s features seemed to relax slightly, her shoulders dropping from their tense position. Clearing her throat, Lena shuffled a few steps closer, so that there was only a few feet between the two of them.

“I know you’re sorry for not telling me who you were all that time ago,” Lena started, “and I know that you didn’t mean to hurt me… I reacted really badly to learning who you were, and I wish I could go back to that moment and tell myself to be gentler but obviously that’s not possible.”

Kara’s eyes darted all over her soulmates face. Lena was looking down at Kara’s feet, her fingers picking at something on her knuckle subconsciously. “It took me a really long time to come to terms with why you didn’t tell me, and I’d like to thank you for giving me the space to do so.”

Lena knitted her eyebrows together as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. “I’m aware that my family aren’t good people, and it’s not in my DNA to be a hero... I know that us being together would be a huge scandal, and would put your job at risk as a Super.”

God how badly Kara wanted to reach forward and grab Lena’s anxiously moving hands. She wanted to sooth her, to tell her how much she didn’t care about the news and what their relationship meant to other people. All she cared about was Lena, and them being able to be together.

But instead Kara kept silent, knowing she promised Lena she’d stay silent till she was done talking. “My reaction to our bond kind of proved how unfit I am to be yours, but I just… I had to wait four years before you finally turned twenty-one.

“And they were a _really_ long four years… I thought the universe forgot about me; that I didn’t have a soulmate. So when you finally wrote that silly little greeting on my hand I was _so relieved_.” Lena finally looked up at Kara’s face, meeting her eyes.

“I didn’t mean to get that angry with you… But when I found out you’d been keeping this big secret for two years, I think it just reminded me of how long I had to wait before I saw that the universe was still thinking about me. I was reminded of the depression and anger I had to fight through for so long.” Lena swallowed hard, her eyes turning glassy with tears.

She paused for a moment to study Kara’s face, an almost sad but accepting look on her face. “I’m sorry for screaming at you, and hitting you… I know why you didn’t tell me straight away. I completely understand if you’d like to just walk out of this apartment and never talk to me again after how I treated-“

“I don’t,” Kara interrupted her in a sure tone. Her words visibly confused Lena, her eyebrows furrowing. “What?” Lena asked in an oddly small voice. “I don’t want to leave… I want to stay… I want _you_ , Lena. I always have, even if it hasn’t seemed like it.”

The tears that Lena had been holding back started to slowly roll down her cheeks, her eyes wide. “Really?” It came out in a whisper, and Kara couldn’t help but give her a reassuring smile. She stepped forward, reaching to grab Lena’s still fidgeting hands.

“Of course, darling… I’ve been in love with you before I even knew who you actually were. I know it took me a while, and I didn’t exactly get to tell you how I wanted, but you’re my everything,” Kara squeezed Lena’s hands in hers, “I was waiting to see if you felt the same, but I can see now that maybe I shouldn’t have waited so long. I wasn’t thinking of you, and how long you’ve already had to wait for me, and I’m so, so sorry for that.”

She pulled Lena in close, resting her hands on her waste. Kara continued to smile softly down at her soulmate, leaning forward to kiss a tear off of her cheek. “I don’t care who your family is, or how it’ll effect my career as Supergirl. All I care about is you, and how much I love you.”

The only sound that could be heard in the apartment was the occasional sniffle from Lena. She stared up at Kara for a long moment, misty eyes wide in surprise at such a tender confession. She seemed to be thinking; processing the words and what they meant.

Finally, Lena spoke, glancing down at Kara’s constant grin. “I uhm… I didn’t expect that after everything, but uh… I love you, too,” her voice was almost a whisper, her full lips pulling into a small smile. Kara couldn’t help but chuckle a little, reaching a hand up to put a hooked finger gently under Lena’s chin.

“I would hope so, otherwise this’d be really awkward.” Kara very slowly leaned down and pressed a careful kiss to Lena’s lips. It lasted less than half a second before Kara stood straight again, looking at her soulmates reaction.

Lena blinked, her tears having stopped as she stared up at Kara. For a moment she didn’t do anything, obviously surprised by the turn of events. She hadn’t been expecting for Kara to be so forgiving and honest.

After a slight hesitation, Lena moved to stand on her tiptoes to test out another kiss. Kara grinned against her soulmates lips, leaning down a little so Lena didn’t have to stand so tall. The kiss was so gentle and testing that Kara could hardly feel it.

Moving her hand to cup Lena’s cheek, Kara pressed deeper into the kiss. Lena’s lips were incredibly soft as they moved against Kara’s, mouth parting slightly. Kara inhaled deeply her heart fluttered in excitement. The hand around Lena’s waist pulled her in closer, hugging her arm around her tightly.

The kiss lasted for multiple minutes, Lena’s arms resting over Kara’s broad shoulders as they got used to each other’s taste. Kara didn’t want to pull away, loving the electric feeling that tingled across her skin with each passing second.

Eventually Kara had to pull away, her lung breathless despite the rather PG kiss. She looked down at Lena, who had a hazy look in her eyes, lost in the moment. She blinked up at her soulmate, a smile slowly pulling across her face.

“I’m so glad I found you,” Kara whispered before dipping back into another kiss.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: First off, I'd like to thank everyone for their comments, the support has been very sweet. I'd also like to thank the kind people who helped me figure out what was off with this story (Both the ending and the characters weren't written very well). It's a tad to late to go back and fix it now, but maybe one day if I have the inspiration I'll rewrite this one-shot to better fit what I meant to go for. Currently I'm working on other projects, so that won't be for a while.  
> Secondly, I had originally asked if people would be interested in me making a Tumblr so you guys could request stories/one-shot ideas, so I played around and made a blog for anyone who's interested in something like that. Here's the [link](https://goddessofaries.tumblr.com/) if anyone is interested!
> 
> Till next time!  
> -Aries


End file.
